Les sentiments existent, même à Serpentard
by Rubia Coravel
Summary: Scorpius Malefoy, Rose Weasley et leur bande de Serpentards ne connaissent pas l'amour. Ils savent ce qui est hype, ce qui est cool, ce qui est bien vu. Mais rien d'autre... Vraiment ?
1. Chapter 1

**Notes**** :**

**Coucou tout le monde ! Bienvenue dans cette histoire des enfants des enfants des Maraudeurs, vous suivez ? Pas moi :)**

**Enjoyyy !!**

Les Malefoy, Weasley ne m'appartiennent pas, je ne fais que les emprunter à la géniale **J.**, et les noms de famille de Tina, Alex, Nate et Junior (son prénom également), ne m'appartiennent pas plus. Mais leurs caractères, eux, ont été crées par moi-même. Je suppose que c'est assez idiot de le préciser, mais les adresses mails n'existent pas, enfin elles ne sont pas sencées exister quoi, et si elles existent, ce n'est absolument pas intentionnel :D

J'espère que vous aimerez !

_SEPTEMBRE ._

**I'll be there for you (Friends)**

**Vous avez _cinq _nouveaux messages .**

Mail n°1.

_Scorpi-chéri,_

Je me suis dit que ça te ferait plaisir de savoir où je suis. Tu m'aimes tellement, avoues ! Je suis en train de me languir de toi, dans ma chambre. Quand est-ce-que on se revoit ? Demain soir, Paris ? Ou Venise ? C'est romantique, comme moi . Au pire, on peux aller aux Trois Balais, comme la dernière fois ? Renvoie-moi un mail et transplane !!!

Je t'aime,

Lola.

Mail n°2.

_Salut, Beau-Gosse Scorpy !_

Comment tu vas ? Aussi bien que moi, j'espère ??!! Perso, je suis à Londres, avec mes amies. Tu sais, la bande des blondes sexy ? De nouveau réunies pour un été de rêve. Transplane, chéri. Rejoins-nous quand tu veux ;)

Bébé L.

Mail n°3.

_HEY, Scorpi !_

Ca fait longtemps, hein ? Au moins une semaine. Depuis la boite de nuit, hein ? Tu te souviens de moi, hein ? Belle, brune, chaude... Qui boit de la vodka-tonik ? On a dansé collé-serré, hein, c'te nuit-là. On recommence dès que tu veux, mon chou. J'ai adoré .

Miss Vodka-Tonik.

Mail n°4.

Ola Scorpi !

Bon, je sais que t'avais dit que tu m'appellerai, mais comme tu l'as pas fait, je me suis dit : ALLEZ, je vais le FAIRE. Je l'ai fait, mais je crois que t'as du te tromper de numéro, parce que y'a une mamie qu'a décroché et elle m'a fait, genre : désolée mais y'a pas de scorpius ici... J'attend tes nouvelles, toi !

Julia R.

Mail n°5.

Hello, mon chou !

Tu as du être débordé, tu n'as pas réussit à m'appeller. Ou alooors, tu ne m'aimes plus ?? Naaaan, ça ne peut pas être ceci. Tu m'aimes trop pour ça, mon chou. On s'est bien amusés, l'autre jour. On recommence quand ? Pas le mardi, mon mari est là ....

(l) (l)

Rebecca.

**C**omme d'ordinaire, rien d'interessant . Encore des filles dont je ne me souviens pas vraiment, dont je n'ai aucune envie de me souvenir et dont je me fiche, genre, euh, carrément. Elles m'aiment, ok .

Mais j'ai du mal à croire que c'est pour autre chose que mon physique avantageux . Non, contrairement à ce que vous pensez, ce n'est pas de la vantardise, c'est un constat : ces filles avec qui j'ai flirté, ou plus si beauté ...

Elles ne me connaissent pas . Tout ce qu'elles savent de moi est mon prénom : Scorpius (Ouais, merci les Malefoy d'avoir transmis des beauuux prénoms à vos fils.), mon age : 17 ans, mon aspect exterieur et mon mail (). J'ai des cheveux blonds coupés courts, des yeux verts et des traits fins . Beauté froide des Malefoy, yeux pétillants des Greengrass.

Bon, excusez-moi, j'entends la sonnerie qui indique que je viens de recevoir un message instantané .

_**[vous avez un nouveau message de "Rose".]**_

_Scorpius,_

Tu me manques aussi, meilleur ami. Bon anniversaire.

**Rose.**

**C**omment ose-t-elle ? Rosalie Weasley, dix-sept ans, surnommée Rose ou Lili (mais pas dans sa famille, parce qu'une de ces cousines s'apelle Lily Potter), fille d'Hermione Granger et Ron Weasley, est ma meilleure amie. Ou plutôt, était, vu son looong mail pour me souhaiter un bon anniversaire .

Rose est à Serpentard, comme moi, parce qu'elle est adorable et intelligente (traduire : bourrée de fric et arrogante) . Ca vous en bouche un coin, non ? Il paraît que avant, la Belette et sa famille étaient pauvres ... Ca remonte à loin, en tout cas .

Bref, le père de Rose a hyper mal vécu le fait qu'elle aille à Serpentard. Comme le dit Rose, heureusement que son frère Hugo la rattrape, étant à Griffondor . Je dis ça, mais je sais que Rose et son père s'entendent mal, à cause de ça, et cela fait énormément souffrir ma Rose . Mais à part si son père et elle se sont disputés, elle n'a pas d'excuse pour m'avoir renvoyé un mail d'une seule ligne (alors que c'est quand même mon anniversaire de dix-sept ans – jour de ma majorité sorcière !!!) . Non, décidémement, elle ne s'en sortira pas comme ça .

« Scorpiuuuuus ! Tu fais quoi ? On y va !!! s'exclame une voix féminine paniquée

- Rien, je réponds

- Tu écrivais ton journal ? Me demande ma mère. Oh, je suis désolée de t'interrompre, mon chéri, mais ton père m'a dit que cette année il y aurait beaucoup de monde, je préfère partir un peu en avance ...

- Tous les ans tu me dis la même chose, tu ne crois pas qu'il faudrait innover ? La narguais-je

- Si, répond-t-elle avec un sourire moqueur. Mais j'aime tellement cette excuse ! Allez, range ton journal, tu pourras le ré-écrire plus tard . N'oublie pas ton ordinateur spécial Poudlard !

- T'inquiète pas, maman, je suis plus un gamin ! Je soupire

- Bon, aller, Scorpius, tu te depêches ? Tu vas voir Rose plus tôt si tu viens ! Dit mon père

- Si tu crois que grâce à Rose tu vas me faire bouger ...

- Scorpius ! Descends . » crie-t-il.

Bon, vous avez fait connaissance avec ma famille de fous : mon père, Drago Malefoy, d'où je tiens l'ironie , ma mère, Astoria Malefoy, d'où j'ai mon légendaire sourire mi-moqueur mi-narquois .

Non, ce n'est pas la fête tous les jours ! Pas de frère, pas de soeurs : mes parents me disent toujours que je suis déjà trop à moi tout seul . Ouais, c'est hyper gentil . Franchement, je sais même pas pourquoi ils disent à leurs amis qu'ils sont heureux d'avoir un enfant ... Obligé ils disent ça pour faire genre ils sont des bons parents !J'admet toutefois ne pas être un enfant modèle et exemplaire. Mais je ne fume pas, je ne bois pas, je ne dis jamais de mensonges et surtout, je suis pur comme la neige ...

Comment ça, arrête Scorpius ? C'est vrai – presque . Je ne fume pas, je ne bois pas (le champagne ? C'est pas de la boisson, ça !), je ne mens jamais (sauf à mes parents, hein, parce que je vais pas leur avouer des trucs personnels) et je suis pas aussi pur que je semble l'être (_un beau gosse_ comme moi, _de dix-sept ans, c'est dirrigé par ses hormones_ (phrase d'Alexia)).

Tiens, d'ailleurs, pendant que j'y pense. Je devrais vous présenter «mes amis». Les guillemets sont de mise, si si . Mais je suis pas vraiment du genre à suivre les ordres que l'on me donne, vous aviez pas remarqué ? Je vous présenterais donc Alex, et tous les autres un peu plus tard .

De toute façon, rien de mieux qu'un _beau gosse_ qui le sait et qui ne parle que de lui pour être interessant ! Enfin ça, c'est mon avis .

Bon, je me décide à descendre voir mes parents : faudrait pas non plus que je rate de Poudlard Express . Pas que ça me dérange de vivre une année entière avec mes parents ... Non, je plaisante . Le Poudlard Express me sauve des demeurés qui s'apellent Astoria et Drago Malefoy . Ma mère étouffe un soupir, me regard narquoisement, mon père a son sourire ironique . Il sait bien que je ne pourrais pas rester une année avec eux . En plus, j'ai hâte de revoir Rose. Pour l'engueuler, s'entend .

« Prêt, Scorpius ? Me demande mon père,

- A quoi ?

- A manger du pane-cake ! » Ironise ma mère.

Je la foudroie du regard. C'est notre petite habitude. Attention, je respecte ma mère. C'est juste qu'on est comme ça : des Serpentards . C'est plus fort que nous . Ayant compris ce que mon père me demandais, je hoche la tête et je m'accroche à son bras. Il transplane .

Soudain, je suis sur le quai 9 ¾ . Et je vois mon petit Poudlard Express . Et aussi la petite Alexia . Accrochée au bras de son _merveilleux_ petit-ami, Nathan .

Enfin, merveilleux, c'est elle qui le dit. Moi, je n'ose pas casser son petit rêve, mais Nate est loin d'être le merveilleux copain . D'un point de vue féminin, il est certainement craquant : grand, brun, musclé ... Le type même du mec qui adôôôôôôre le Quidditch, qui a tous ses matchs le samedi, ses entrainements le mercredi ... Bref, tout le temps en train de faire du Quidditch..

Ca doit être pour ça qu'il s'entend bien avec Alex :ils ne se voient pas souvent . Elle, Alex, est grande, blonde platine - cheveux coupés très courts - et assez mignonne .

Rien à voir avec Rose, bien entendu . Rose, elle, est carrément sexy . Belle, aussi . D'ailleurs, je ne la vois pas . Normalement, elle devrait être à coté de Valentina* (appellée Tina), son amie, qui se tient elle-même à côté de Nate . Mais Rose n'est pas à côté de Tina . Donc, je ne la vois pas . Tant pis, je la retrouverais après .

Je m'avance lentement vers mes amis, enfin si on peut les appeler comme ça ... Les filles présentes dans la gare (vieilles, jeune, bébés) me suivent du regard . Bon, je sais que je suis beau, mais parfois, ça me pèse . Mon père m'a serré la main, ma mère m'a sourit : ils sont partis . C'est pas plus mal . J'aime pas qu'ils restent, je suis mal à l'aise . Et ils le savent, parce qu'au fond je leur ressemble. Même si c'est dur à accepter.

« Salut, vieux ! Déclare Nate.

- Scorpiuuuus ! Tu vas bien ? Me demande Alex.

- Je vais bien, je réponds. Salut Tina !

- Salut, Scorpius, dit Tina . Rose doit être avec Junior, je pense : je ne l'ai pas vue .

- Moi non plus, lui avouais-je.

- On la retrouvera, conclut Nate. C'est une grande fille ! »

Pas sûr. Elle a l'air grande, ma Rosalie, mais sans moi elle est perdue ! C'est une vraie gamine . Et puis, on décide de monter dans le train – enfin !

« Je me mets à côté de Nate, exige Alex.

- T'inquiète pas, je vais pas l'embrasser, ironisai-je.

- On est sûr de rien, tu sais, rigole Tina.

- Bon, et sinon, ça fait quoi d'avoir enfin dix-sept ans ? » me demande Nate.

Sa façon à lui de me souhaiter un bon anniversaire. Ouais, je sais. Les Serpentards ont du mal avec les sentiments . Alex me sourit, et Tina rigole :

«Bon anniversaire, Scorpius.»

Assez bien résumé l'idée générale, vous trouvez pas ?

« Joyeux anniversaire ! » S'exclame une voix de garçon qui me rappelle celle de Junior .

Junior ? Qu'est-ce-qu'il fout là ? Il était pas avec Rose ? M'enfin, je vais peut-être devoir lui répondre, non ? Parce que ça fait mal poli.

« Merci, Junior. Merci, Tina .

- Merci, Rosalie, me nargue une autre voix, féminine, que je reconnaîtrais entre mille.

- De rien, Rosalie ! » Je dis .

Rose soupire, puis s'approche de moi et me plante un gros bisou sur la joue. C'est fou ce qu'elle sent bon. Je l'attire vers moi, et elle se retrouve à côté de moi, assise . Enfin !

« Tu m'as manqué, ma (toute petite) chérie, je dis à Rose.

Toi aussi Scorpius, tu m'as manqué énormément » s'exclame-t-elle.

Je la prends dans mes bras, elle me sourit : c'est notre amitié, un peu bizarre, mais c'est l'amitié à laquelle je tiens le plus au monde . Dans ces moments-là, quand Rose me dit que moi aussi, Scorpius Malefoy, je lui ai manqué énormément, je sais qu'elle fait des efforts pour être sociable. Mais moi non plus, je suis pas hyper expansif.

Elle et moi, on se ressemble beaucoup : pas vraiment joyeux tout le temps, le matin c'est même pas la peine de nous parler, on aime beaucoup le silence. On est pas trop bavard, enfin disons qu'on le semble pas trop . Quand on est juste elle et moi, pourtant, on parle comme jamais.

« Vous êtes mignoooons, tous les deux ! Glisse Junior, hilare.

- On sait, coupe Rose.

- Je suis sérieux, reprend Junior. Vous trouvez pas qu'ils vont bien ensemble ?

- Rose et Scorpius se connaissent depuis qu'ils ont, genre, onze ans . Alors ils sont bien comme meilleurs amis, mais pas comme un couple, s'exprime Tina.

- Merci Tina, heureusement qu'on est sencés être rusés et intelligents, nous, Serpentards ! »

Je rigole, Rose est tellement mignonne quand elle s'y met ! Si narquoise, si serpentarde... On passe le reste du voyage à se charrier comme des gamins de trois ans d'âge mental . J'oublie même de demander à Rose pourquoi elle ne m'a pas fait de cadeau, mais j'ai un pressentiment, comme quoi ce soir on va festoyer mon anniversaire.

En plus, Hugo (son frère, je le rappelle) et ses cousins (les Potter nouvelle génération) sont venus la voir, pour lui dire qu'elle allait leur manquer, cette année encore, et que si jamais elle voulait changer de maison...

Ils ne comprennent pas qu'elle est fière d'être à Serpentard ? Bien sûr, ils n'ont pas dit tout cela devant nous, les «méchants» . Ils ont prit Rose à part. Mais elle m'a répété tout. Hugo, Lily et Albus acceptent qu'elle soit à Serpentard, mais c'est Ron, qui a du mal ... Bref, ils sont les messagers, quoi . J'ai cru voir des larmes aux coins des yeux de ma petite protégée, alors je l'ai serrée fort dans mes bras, comme pour remplacer l'étreinte du père qu'elle n'aura jamais.

On est donc arrivés à Poudlard, on a prit les calèches qui avancent toutes seules, comme toujours . On a ri, on a parlé longtemps. De mon anniversaire, de mes parents, des amis, des Moldus, des Griffondors pas si courageux que ça, des Serdaigles très sexy quand elles bossent, des Poufsoufles trop marrants . Bref, on a parlé de tout et de rien, comme chaque année. Sauf que nous serons les Rois, cette année. Et ça, ça claque . On va traumatiser les petits, bon, ça ne change pas trop . Mais on sera quand même les plus respectés . Et les plus beaux .

«Bon, Scorpius ! Me dit Tina à la fin du repas, On va faire comme tous les ans depuis qu'on se connaît, non ?

- C'est-à-dire, je crois que je n'ai pas compris, je dis

- Oui, cela ne fait que sept ans que l'on fait la même chose, et Scorpius n'est _qu'_un garçon, après tout, insinue Rose.

- Hein ? C'est censé vouloir dire quoi ? S'indigne Nate.

- Voici un parfait exemple pour illustrer ma théorie, lance Rose. Encore un _garçon_ débile qui comprend rien !

- Mon mec n'est pas un garçon, Rose, c'est un homme, corrige Alexie

-Et je ne suis pas débile, surenchérit Nate.

- Ca, ça reste à prouver ! » conclut Junior.

Junior me fait rire, donc Nathan me lance un regard noir et indigné . Je souris . Après tout, je sais bien ce que l'on va faire : boire (pas de l'alcool, voyons !), danser, et parler . Comme toujours ! On a fini, Dumbledore a fait ses discours, et on doit aller _se coucher_, parce qu'on est crevés . Enfin, d'après Alex . On fait juste un détour, de quelques secondes pas plus, en effet . Et vous savez quoi ? Je suis heureux . Aujourd'hui, c'est mon anniversaire, et j'ai bien l'intention de fêter dignement ma majorité .

On se dirrige de bien entendu au septième étage, vers la tapisserie des Trolls qui dansent . C'est Rose qui nous as indiqué la salle. C'est un secret de famille, d'après son frère James. C'est pour ça qu'elle nous l'as dit . Je suis devant la porte. J'entre ? J'entre pas . J'entre ? J'entre pas .

«Tu entres, Scorpius !» coupe Rose

Je souris, et puis je pousse la porte. La Salle sur Demande se surpasse d'années en années ! La pièce est grande, conviviale, et surtout, il y a des tas de banderoles «JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE MALEFOY !» J'en pleurerais presque, bordel. Nan, faut pas non plus exagérer .

Je m'approche de la table sur laquelle sont posés des tas de trucs à manger, et là, je me dois de remercier mes potes.

« Il est où l'Elfe de maison que vous avez du torturer pour qu'il ramène la bouffe ? Je demande

- J'ai entendu des compliments plus sympathiques, rit Tina.

- Je te crois pas . Ca peut pas être toi qui a ramené tout ça. Tu ferais pas ça pour moi, Tina .

- J'avoue, c'était Winky . Un vrai chef, cette elfe, soupire Junior.

- En tout cas, elle a oublié le vin, grogne Alex.

- Je t'avais dit qu'elle ne pouvait pas, murmura Nate. Il y a un SORTILEGE ! Heureusement que j'ai ramené mes bouteilles ...»

Rose me sourit, pendant que les autres en viennent aux mains. Ou presque. Elle s'approche de moi et je la prends dans mes bras. C'est fou ce qu'elle est petite !

«Bon anniversaire, toi, me murmure-t-elle.

- Merci, Rose.»

Cela fait du bien, de la tenir dans mes bras. Ma meilleure amie, la seule . Elle me sourit, comme si elle devinait mes pensées . J'espère sincèrement que non, parce que je ne suis pas très «je t'aime» avec elle . Non, rectification : je ne suis pas du tout «je t'aime». Avec personne .

«Les cadeaux, et le gateau ! S'écrie Nate. Je suis venu que pour ça, moi !

- Tiens, Malefoy, rigole Alex. De notre part, à Junior et moi . »

Elle me tend un paquet, très joli . Il est plutôt plat, doux comme tout . Le papier est en argent, parce que nous sommes des Serpentards . Il y a même un petit mot : _Au très respecté Préfet-en-Chef _. Je souris, puis j'ouvre le paquet : c'est un livre. «Les potions, tome VI»

«Euh, merci beaucoup, je dis (pas hyper content mais je ne montre rien)

- Allez, Scorpius, ouvre le livre ! » me presse Alex.

Etonné, j'ouvre le bouquin tout poussiéreux et je vois des billets pour un match de foot (c'est Moldu) . J'adore le foot, les mecs qui courent derrière un ballon me font trop rire.

«Merci, Alex. Merci, Junior ! C'est trèèès gentil !» je leur dit, en faisant la bise à Alex et en tapant la main de Junior.

Eux se contentent de lever les yeux au plafond, genre _«papa m'a donné cent euros, c'est normal qu'on t'offre ça, à deux en plus.» Tina s'est approchée de moi, me tendant un gros paquet :_

«De notre part, à Nathan, Alex et moi !»

J'entreprends d'ouvrir le paquet. Et... Wah, j'y crois pas. Un iPod, un vrai, moldu.

«Merci, mais je crois que je ne pourrais pas l'utiliser à Poudlard, je dis.

- Tu nous prends pour des imbéciles ? Me demande Rose. Ils m'ont demandé de jeter un sort pour que ça marche, Scorpius ! »

Je souris. Pourquoi dit-elle «nous» ? Elle-même n'a pas participé au cadeau, si ? Rosalie me fait rire, ce soir. Elle me regarde, d'un regard empli de pitié et d'affection. Elle me tend son cadeau, enfin, le mien.

«De ma part, Don Juan !» se moque-t-elle.

Tout les autres rient, mais moi, je me concentre. C'est le cadeau de ma meilleure amie, après tout. C'est elle qui me connaît le mieux, qui sait le mieux ce que j'aime ou pas, qui me comprend si bien . J'ouvre le paquet, et découvre une clé. Un petit mot est accroché : _«Tu pensais sérieusement que je te donnerais ton cadeau maintenant, beau blond ? On se voit à minuit pile où-tu-sais.»_

Je souris : c'est notre petit rituel. Avec la clé, une livre des «meilleurs sortilèges de contraception» . Cette Rose, alors ! Toujours le mot pour rire, pas vrai ? Les autres rigolent en voyant le livre, et ne se doutent pas que j'aurais un autre cadeau, ce soir. Qui sera bien mieux que les leurs.

Et puis, Junior sort du champagne, Tina prend de la Vodka-Tonic, Nate et Alex re-re-re-découvrent leurs amydales respectives. Rose me sourit, ouvre une bouteille de jus d'orange et se sert . Elle me passe ensuite la bouteille, pendant que Junior et Tina nous chambrent sans pitié, parce que l'on ne boit pas. D'alcool, s'entend .

Les heures passent, et Nate et Alex ont disparu. Et puis, minuit approche. Alors on commence à y aller, doucement, Junior et moi. Je laisse Junior devant notre salle commune, prétextant avoir oublié quelque chose, et je vais retrouver ma meilleure amie. Elle m'attend, devant la salle. J'ai compris : c'est moi qui ai la clé ! J'ouvre la porte, et je vois un petit cagibi tout mignon amménagé par Rose. Je la serre fort contre moi, et elle se laisse faire.

« Tiens, Scorpius. Ton véritable cadeau, cette fois ! Chuchote Rose.

- Encore heureux. Au fait, t'a pas trouvé mieux que ce livre sur la contraception ?

- Ma mère me l'a donné, incognito . J'étais morte de rire quand je l'ai vu. Je me suis dit que c'était un cadeau parfait. »

J'ouvre mon dernier présent d'anniversaire, et je suis ravi : Rose m'offre une belle montre.

« Pour que tu sois à l'heure, quand on a rendez-vous. Et quand tu as rendez-vous avec moi, elle te dit que la fille la plus sympa de la terre t'attend ! Tu m'oubliera pas, avec ça.

- Tu penses vraiment que j'ai besoin d'un objet pour me souvenir de la meilleure amie que j'ai jamais eue ?

- On sait jamais, murmure-t-elle.

- En plus, c'est toi qui est toujours en retard ! »

Elle rigole, puis m'embrasse sur la joue. Elle n'a pas besoin de me dire que je lui ai manqué, et qu'elle a passé un été difficile, je le lis dans ses yeux . Je la câline une dernière fois, et on va se coucher . Après tout, _Rose est ma meilleure amie, non ? _

**OoOoO**

**Notes**** :**

Voilà, le premier chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous as plu. Je résume les personnages : Valentina Belby, meilleure amie de Nathan Derrick, qui sort avec Alexia Harper, qui est la meilleure amie de Rosalie Weasley, elle-même meilleure amie de Scorpius Malefoy, qui adore Blaise Zabini Junior (Junior). N'hésitez pas à poser des questions, le chapitre suivant viendra le **jour / mois / année** , soit la **semaine prochaine**.

* Valentina : Prononcer valèntina . Prénom Italien, en général, on les nommes Vale (Valé), mais bon c'est un peu trop bizarre pour les français, je pense ;)

Voilà j'espère que vous avez aimé ;)

Bisous 3


	2. Chapter 2

**You're my best Friend**** (Queen)**

**I**ls vécurent heureux et eurent beaucoup d'enfants... C'est bon pour les contes de fées, pas pour la réalité . Le tout, c'est _d'essayer_ d'en convaincre Tina . Tina est persuadée que, quelque part sur Terre, l'attend un homme qui l'aime, qui l'épousera et qui lui fera des tas d'enfants . Tina est une vraie gamine romantique, quand elle veut .

«Tu crois au Père Noël ? Demandais-je

Pourquoi, il n'existe pas ? Sourit Junior. Me voilà déçu.

Rah, Junior, tais-toi ! Sérieusement, Scorpius : tu ne crois pas en l'amour ? Demande Tina

Disons juste que...Je ne crois pas qu'il existe une fille (par)faite pour moi, répondis-je

Arrête de faire de la philo, Scorpius, tu me prends la tête ! S'exclame Nate.

Je suis d'accord avec Tina (pour une fois qu'elles sont d'accord, il faut qu'Alex soit d'accord avec Tina sur un truc aussi débile !) . Peut-être que si tu n'y crois pas c'est parce que tu l'as déjà trouvée ? Suggére Alex. Qu'elle est à Poudlard, que tu l'aimes mais que, ben, pas elle.

Scorpius, amoureux ? Laissez-moi rire ! Se moque Rose. Ce mec ne vit que pour des histoires d'un soir, pour être polie.»

Je fais mine de me vexer, mais Rose s'assoit à côté de moi, en poussant tous les clients du bar «Les Trois Balais», où nous nous sommes réfugiés parce qu'on est en sortie à Pré-au-Lard et qu'il pleut, dehors. Elle s'excuse, se bornant à être «désolée» pour tous les gens qu'elle bouscule.

Et puis, elle me fait un coup-bas : les yeux irrésistibles de petite minette très belle. Deux trois battements de cils (qui sont noircis par une épaisse couche de mascara waterproof) et on est hypnotisés . Je lui lance un regard noir. J'aimerai lui dire que ça marche pas avec moi, mais malheureusement, si. Ca marche, trop bien.

«Alors c'est comme ça que tu as dragué le serveur, en boîte ? S'enquit Tina.

Je ne dragues pas Scorpius ! Élude Rose.

Ce qui laisse carrément sous-entendre que tu as dragué ce serveur, en boîte, remarquais-je. C'était quand ?

Il y a longtemps, malheuresement ! Soupire Tina .

Ca te concerne pas ! Lance Rose, furibonde.

Pourquoi tu m'as pas emmené, Alex ? Demande Nate.

Parce qu'on avait besoin de draguer, et c'est plus dur avec un mec entre les pattes, répond Rose.

Tu es sortie avec le serveur ? M'enquis-je

Tu te prends pour qui, Scorpius ? Mon père, mon frère, ma mère ? T'es pas croyable, toi ! C'était en Août, et si je t'ai pas appellé c'est aussi pour ça !

Aussi pour quoi ? M'emportais-je

Parce que tu es un crétin arrogant, possessif, et que quand je veux sortir avec un mec, tu le fais fuir ! S'enerve-t-elle. Tu n'as aucun droit sur moi ! Tu. N'est. Pas. Mon. Père !

Encore heureux, parce que vu le débile de père que t'as, je serai un gros crétin aux cheveux carottes !» répliquais-je.

Rose se relève, furieuse, honteuse. Elle me regarde avec dégoût et mépris. Et elle s'en va. Aussitôt suivie de Tina et Nathan, qui vont essayer de lui parler. Junior ne cache pas son étonnement, et Alex semble indifférente. Je m'effondre, la tête dans les mains .

« Booon, on va dire que tu n'es pas en forme, aujourd'hui, m'excusa Junior. T'y a été un peu fort, là.

Ouais, j'ai agi comme un crétin .

J'aime pas tellement dire ça, mais, ouais, t'as pas assuré ! » conclut Junior.

Alex ne dit rien, elle se contente d'être morose. Elle est déconnectée, en ce moment, la petite blonde platine. Nathan revient, mort de rire . Il explique qu'il aime de plus en plus Rose, parce qu'elle a _du caractère_. Je t'en foutrais, du caractère, moi ! Mademoiselle a du caractère, et fait rire Nathan :

«Ecoute, mec, je sais que je suis avant tout ton pote, mais là, elle a raison, Rose. Tu as agi comme un _égocentrique qui s'est payé de sa baguette _! Je dis juste ce qu'elle a dit, pas de jugement . Quand je lui ai demandé comment elle pourrait te pardonner, elle m'a dit avec beaucoup d'alcool et de bijoux.

Menteur, dit Junior. Rosalie Weasley ne _boit_ pas, à part du jus d'orange et de l'eau.

Ok, elle a peut-être pas dit ça, et elle a peut être dit que jamais, mais les filles sont toutes les mêmes : un peu de champagne, un pendentif en or et – hop, c'est dans la poche ! Réplique Nate.

Tu comprends rien, Nathan ! Coupe Alex. Il suffit pas de sortir ton fric ou ta bagnole payée-par-papa ! Nous, les filles, on veut du concret, et pas du matériel. La seule chose qu'un mec peut faire, c'est s'excuser, ramper, s'aplatir, à la limite ramener des fleurs, et surtout – être là pour nous .»

Sur ces bonnes paroles, Alexie se leve précipitamment de table, et se casse. Si je n'étais pas un Malefoy, je douterais de mon attraction féminine. Mais il y a des jolies filles au bar qui m'attendent, et qui vont faire remonter mon estime de moi-même.

«Nate, Junior, je sais bien que je viens de traverser une crise. Avec Rosalie. Mais quoi de mieux qu'une _petite_ amie pour me faire oublier ma _meilleure_ amie ? »

Nathan me sourit d'un air conspirateur, Junior rigole. Je me dirige vers le bar, vers les jolie filles. Une, blonde – blond foncé, cheveux courts, grand yeux bleus rieurs, des jambes interminables et un visage d'ange. Un mannequin, ou presque. L'autre, yeux verts rieurs, mêmes jambes interminables et même visage d'ange, des cheveux longs, roux et lisses.

«Salut, mesdemoiselles, dis-je, courtois.

Scorpius ! Toujours aussi canon, à ce que je constate ! Me répond la blonde. Puis, voyant que je ne la reconnaît pas, elle sourit : je suis Lola. Je t'ai envoyé un mail en début Septembre, je crois.

Ah bon ? (c'est la folle qui voulait me revoir en Italie ?) Désolé, je l'ai pas reçu (oooh, le menteur !)

Tu es à Poudlard, Scorpi ? Demande Lola.

Ouais. Tu me présente pas ta copine la mignonne l'irlandaise ? Aurais-tu oublié tes bonnes manières, Lola ?

Megan, Scorpi. Scorpi, Megan, nous présente Lola.

Enchantée, _Scorpi_. Mais je ne suis pas irlandaise, ajoute Megan.

Pourquoi deux filles aussi belles que vous boivent de l'alcool ? Vous fêtez quelque chose : une rupture, par exemple ? Ou, plus triste, une déclaration d'amour ?

Déclaration, malheuresement, dit sombrement Lola. Josh et Megan (lui, absent, elle ici présente) vont se marier, explique-t-elle. A vingt-trois ans ! Ils sont siii jeunes !

Vous avez vingt-trois ans, wah.. Et bien sûr, une fille jolie comme un coeur est fiancée, constatais-je. Dis-moi, Lola, tu veux que je te présente un pote ? Tu pourrais m'introduire auprès d'une de tes amies...»

Lola regarde la salle d'un air appréciateur et son regard s'arrête pile sur mon pote en question. Je fais une présentation brève à Lola : Nathan, dix-sept ans, petite-copine coincée. Lola, ravie, me montre une fille japonaise (donc cheveux noirs lisses, petite, terriblement sexy) : Isabelle, dite Isa, vingt et un ans, célibataire en quête d'aventures d'une nuit.

C'est parfait, tout simplement . Je sais bien que je pourrais pas passer la nuit avec Isa, mais je prendrait son numéro. Et je la reverrais, très, très bientôt. C'est évident . Lola a déjà foncé sur Nathan. Ben voyons ! Nate me regarde, me sourit et lève ses pouces en l'air . Ouais, de rien, mec. Surtout que Lola est un pot-de-colle. Sexy, le pot-de-colle, je dis pas, mais j'en ai un peu marre. Je m'approche d'Isa.

«Malefoy, hein ? Demande-t-elle, d'une voix suave.

Isabelle, c'est ça ? M'enquis-je

Absolument, affirme-t-elle. T'es mignon, Scorpi. Je pensais sincèrement que Lola t'avait inventé . Mais non.

Apparemment pas, souris-je. Et merci, je te trouve aussi particulièrement attirante, Isa – je peux t'appeller Isa, non ?

Bien sûr, mon chou. Pas plus de vingt ans, j'espère ?»

Je hoche la tête et elle s'approche de moi. Elle veut que je l'embrasse ? Et bien, par Merlin, comment refuser d'embrasser une fille aussi belle qu'elle ? Non, on ne peut pas . Alors je me penche vers elle, et je l'embrasse. Elle passe tout de suite sa langue dans ma bouche mais je ne suis pas satisfait : elle n'embrasse pas bien... Et je n'aime pas le goût de son gloss. Il est à l'amande, ou un truc bizarre du genre. Je me demande comment je pourrais lui faire comprendre que je n'aime pas spécialement ses lèvres, ni sa bouche ?

Tina est ma sauveuse : elle arrive quand j'embrasse Isabelle, et me tire:

«Scorpius, je serais toi, je serais déjà allé chercher comment me faire pardonner, au lieu d'embrasser un _putain_ dans un bar, dit Tina.

Je te permet pas,_ salope_ ! Se défend Isabelle.

Boon, désolé, Isa, mais faut vraiment que j'y aille. Tina a raison – pas quand elle dit que tu es une.. Enfin, bref.»

Isa est vexée et me gifle. C'est mérité. A l'autre bout du bar, Tina voit Nate et Lola qui s'embrassent à en perdre la tête et étouffe un grognement furieux. Qu'est-ce-qu'elle a ? De toute façon, elle et Alex ne s'entendent pas hyper bien, alors pourquoi elle veut défendre Alex ? Les filles sont tellement tordues !

Je sors des «Trois Balais», et je sais que Tina et Junior sont derrière moi. Junior me montre une vitrine. Et je décide que je vais faire un cadeau à Rose pour qu'elle me pardonne. Je demande un paquet cadeau, vert et argent.

Je rentre seul à Poudlard, parce que Tina et Junior veulent profiter un peu de la _chaleur_, si on peux appeler ça de la chaleur. Je me dirrige vers la Salle Commune, puis, je réfléchis. Non. S'il y a un endroit où elle peut être seule, ce sera le cagibi où, pour mon anniversaire, elle m'a offert mon cadeau. Je lance un _accio_ pour la clé du cagibi, qui arrive dans ma main en quelques secondes à peine.

Arrivé devant la petite salle, je m'arrête et je tends l'oreille. Pas un seul son ne sort de la salle, ce qui laisse à penser que Rose a jeté un _assurdissato_. J'ouvre la porte avec ma clé, et je la vois.

Aujourd'hui, j'ai pas assuré, c'est clair. Rose ne m'entend pas entrer car elle écoute son iPod, allongée sur le canapé. Elle ne me voit pas non plus, parce qu'elle regarde le parc, qui s'étend derrière la fenêtre. Alors, je m'approche d'elle, et je m'assied à ses côtés. Elle sait bien que c'est moi. Alors elle se retourne, très, très doucement. Elle a les yeux rouges, son mascara a coulé et des larmes tombent toujours sur ses joues. J'essaie de carresser sa joue, pour enlever les larmes, mais Rose me repousse .

Ca ussi, je l'ai mérité, je le sais. Il faut que je rampe, que je m'excuse, que je lui parle. Elle enlève son casque, me lance un regard noir et me demande sèchement ce qu'il y a .

« Rose, je sais que j'ai pas _du tout_ assuré. Je suis vraiment désolé, mais tu me connais, non ? D'abord, je parle – je dis des conneries, et ensuite, je réfléchis ... Je ne suis qu'un garçon. (pause, j'attends qu'elle parle, mais elle ne dit rien, alors je reprend :)

Ecoute, je sais que je t'ai vexée, que je t'ai fait souffrir, et je sais bien que tu n'es pas prête à me pardonner. C'est, genre, sorti tout seul. Et, bon, je suis navré, je suis désolé, je veux que tu m'excuse ! (pause, elle ne dit rien, une fois de plus)

Nathan a dit que tu ne voulais pas me pardonner . Enfin, au début, il a dit que tu voulais bien avec de l'alcool et des bijoux (elle sourit). J'ai pas d'alcool, Rose, mais j'ai du jus d'orange ! (je sors une bouteille de jus d'orange, du vrai, de moldus. Elle me regarde, amusée.) Et... J'ai aussi conscience que c'est débile, mais j'ai un cadeau pour toi. Je me suis rendu compte que je t'en fais qu'à Noël et à ton anniversaire, mais là, je sais pas...

Tu es ma meilleure amie, donc je me suis dit que tu méritais un beau cadeau, parce que je suis au courant que c'est dur de me supporter. (je lui tends le cadeau, et maintenant, curieuse, elle l'ouvre). J'espère que tu l'aime, Rose... Et, euh... Je ne supporterais pas de te perdre, aussi. Tu es la meilleure des meilleures amies... »

Je me relève alors qu'elle regarde le simple bracelet en argent. Mais elle se lève et vient dans mes bras. Je la serre dans mes bras, comme toujours, et elle pleure, cette fois-ci d'émotion.

« Je..Wah, Scorpius. C'est... C'est, vraiment... sublime ! Béggaye-t-elle.

C'est pour que ça te fasse penser à moi, souris-je.

Ce n'est pas parce que je suis moi-même sublime ? Se reprend-t-elle.

Honnêtement, non, rigolais-je. Tu n'as pas besoin que je te dise que tu es belle, Lili ! »

Elle-même s'autorise un demi-sourire. Et puis, je la porte et elle crie pour que je la repose par terre. Je sors de la salle, en portant ma belle petite brune. Elle tape de ses petits poings dans mon dos, mais je n'ai pas mal .

Dans la Salle Commune, Junior lui caresse la tête et je m'affale sur un canapé, et Rose tombe à côté de moi . Tout le monde rigole. Tina se met à côté de Rose, et Rose s'allonge (elle met ses jambes sur moi !) et profite que Tina lui caresse les cheveux . Nate arrive, nous voit et se fout de nous. Des deuxièmes années jouent aux échecs, des troisièmes années travaillent (oh les malades !), des premières années nous regardent, morts de rires ou ils jouent entre eux, des cinquièmes ou quatrièmes années papotent, rient en essayant d'attirer l'attention sur les filles/garçons de leur année; des sixièmes années écrivent, lisent, jouent ou s'amusent .

« Ca vous gêne si on met de la musique ? Demande Rose, en criant pour que toute la salle commune entende.

Si c'est de la bonne musique, plaisante une fille de troisième année qui travaille.

Pas d'objections ! » conclut un sixième année .

Rose allume la chaîne hi-fi qui est ensorcellée par ses soins afin de marcher à Poudlard. Elle met un peu de musique, pas très fort, mais c'est agréable. Les soirées des Serpentards n'ont rien à voir avec ce qu'elles étaient avant, paraît-il. Il y avait de la tension dans l'air, les mini-mangemorts traumatisaient les petits (mais pas comme nous, j'entends bien...), et mon père m'en a parlé en connaisseur. Je sais bien qu'il a honte de cette époque, mais j'aime bien comment il en parle. Il est passionné, et ne regrette rien. Ma mère, quand il dit que l'ambiance a changé, se contente de sourire d'un air entendu en disant qu'il y avait toutefois le même alcool, la même musique et les mêmes mini-jupes, mais mon père dit que les mini se racourcissent au fil des ans, en me regardant d'un air entendu. Ils adorent sourire en me regardant d'un air entendu, mes parents !

Justement, Nate sort de la bierre. Junior, lui, boit du champagne, qui est la seule boisson qu'il aime boire, l'ai-je déjà précisé ? Tina se prépare de la Vodka-Tonic, comme toujours . Alex n'est pas là, et c'est bizarre parce qu'en général, c'est la première à boire de l'alcool... Et bien entendu, Rose et moi, qui ne buvons pas d'alcool, nous servons des verres de jus d'orange. Une habitude. Remarquant que je cherche quelqu'un, Rose me lâche :

« Alex a besoin d'être seule. Elle ne se sent pas très bien...

Ouais, enchérit Tina : Tout à l'heure elle a pas arrêté de vomir, la pauvre.

Ah bon ? Demande Junior. T'es passé la voir, Nate ?

Euh, nan... J'ai pas spécialement envie qu'elle me refile sa crève. » explique-t-il.

Rose marmonne un _« quel connard »_ entre ses dents, et Tina soupire. Elle a raison, sur ce point-là, c'est-à-dire côté filles. Nate ne me rattrape pas ... Pas comme Junior, qui lui, même s'il semble froid et méprisant, est beaucoup plus _subtil_ que nous deux. D'ailleurs, Junior est vraiment apprécié par les filles, même si lui-même ne semble pas avoir déjà été amoureux. Il a quelques petites-amies, et les as traitées avec respect et sérieux. Mais il les as larguées, parce qu'il ne les aimait pas... Ouais, d'après Rose, Junior est un parfait petit-copain... Elle parle en connaisseuse !

Quand je repense à cela... Junior et Rose sont sortis ensemble il y a deux ans, me semble-t-il. On était en fin de cinquième année, on avait donc 15 ans. Junior a toujours traîné avec nous, parce que je l'aimais bien, mais il est vraiment devenu un ami quand ils sont sortis ensemble... Ils s'étaient embrassés de nombreuses fois, alors Junior avait officialisé leur relation. Rose était toute mignonne, heureuse, et **presque** amoureuse, tout comme Junior. C'est avec Junior que se passa la première fois de Rose... _Enfin, c'est ce qu'elle a toujours dit. Ou ce que j'ai toujours compris ?_

**OoOoO Flash-Back OoOoO**

Soir, salle commune . Scorpius vit Rose et l'intercepta. Il la fit monter dans le dortoir des garçons dont il ferma la porte à clé.

« Alors, Rose, ça y est ? Vous l'avez fait ? Demanda Scorpius

De quoi, Scorpius ? De quoi ?

Ben, à ton avis. Vous avez couché ensemble, toi et Junior ? Junior m'a dit que vous aviez prévu une soirée...

Pourquoi tu veux le savoir ? Et d'ailleurs, je ne sors plus avec Junior.

Comment ça ? Vous avez cassé après.. Je veux le savoir, c'est tout... Ma petite Rosalie, plus si innocente que ça...

Oh ! S'écria-t-elle. Tu es jaloux !

Jaloux, moi ? S'indigna Scorpius.

Oui, parfaitement. Jaloux.

Jaloux de quoi ? Demanda-t-il.

Jaloux de pas avoir eu le cran de me demander de sortir avec toi, et de coucher avec moi !

Il t'es venu à l'esprit que je n'avait peut-être pas envie de sortir avec toi ? S'emporta Scorpius. Ou de coucher avec toi ?

Tu es un menteur, Malefoy ! Je sais bien que tu étais amoureux de moi, c'est pas la peine de le cacher ! Alexie me l'avait dit.

C'était en première année ! Ca fait cinq ans, Rose, dit-il, narquois. Pourquoi, t'aurais bien voulu que je sois ta première fois ?

C'était une possibilité, avoua-t-elle en souriant . Parce qu'il paraît qu'on n'oublie jamais la première fois, et que si ç'avait été toi, j'aurai pas pu oublier. Mais je suis plutôt contente, finalement... » répliqua-t-elle.

Scorpius n'en pouvait plus, il s'approcha de son amie Rose et l'embrassa langoureusement. Elle approfondit le baiser, et lui la mena jusqu'à son lit. Là, ils continuèrent de s'embrasser et enlevèrent leurs vêtements, petit à petit. Scorpius et Rose firent l'amour, ce soir-là. S'amusant ensemble, s'aimant . Ils allèrent ensemble au septième ciel, mais il n'eurent jamais l'impression d'être seuls, car l'autre chuchotait des mots doux . Lorsque ce fut fini, Scorpius prit Rosalie dans ses bras et il l'embrassa. La porte du dortoir était fermée à clef, et heureusement, car sinon l'un des Serpentards les aurait vus.

Et puis, après qu'ils se soient embrassés une dernière fois, Rose prit ses vêtements, Scorpius l'aida à se rhabiller, et elle l'aida à le rhabiller, et elle alla prendre une douche, puis se coucher. Jamais Scorpius n'imagina que Rose qu'il ait été sa première fois... Scorpius et Rose s'étaient finalement dit qu'ils n'en parleraient plus, et ils n'en avaient plus jamais parlé. Mais il leur arrivait de penser à cette soirée-là, où leur meilleur(e) ami(e) et lui(elle) avaient partagé ce moment intime...

**OoOoO End of Flash-Back OoOoO**

**End of Chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I bambini fanno oh**** (Povia)**

_**J**'avais invité tout le monde : Rosalie, Alexie, Nathan, Blaise Jr, et Valentina . Si j'avais su quelle soirée je passerait, je ne les aurais pas invités. Junior ne pouvait pas venir, parce qu'étant un fils de très bonne famille, il était obligé d'aller draguer «des minettes au sang-purr» pour en trouver une avec qui il se marierait. C'était Noël, et de bien entendu, Noël était, est et sera toujours l'époque où les Sang-Pur font le Bal le plus merveilleux de l'année, pour présenter des jolies filles à des garçons mignons. Histoire qu'ils se marient et restent «Purs» . Complétement débile, si vous voulez mon avis. _

_Mes parents détestaient ce genre de soirée, parce que les femmes échangeaient des potins – ma mère détestait cela – et les hommes fumaient des cigares en se plaignant des moldus – mon père n'avait rien contre les moldus, mais n'aimait pas les cigares . Ils m'avaient permis de rester chez nous, au Manoir. Et je les avait convaincus de me laisser inviter mes amis. Si j'avais su que cette soirée tournerait mal . Si j'avais su ! _

Huit heures. Huit heures et demi . Neuf heures. Neuf heures et demi . J'attendais, mais personne ne venait . Ils devaient venir à huit heures, mais j'attendais, et plus j'attendais, plus je me désespérait. Junior ne viendrait pas, il me l'avait dit. Il devait aller au bal. Mais les autres, eux, ils devaient venir ! Ils me le devaient .

Et puis, à dix heures, je soupirais. Personne n'était venu, personne ne viendrait. Je commençai à ranger la nourriture, les fauteuils. J'avais mis de la musique, et j'étais terriblement seul . Seul, le soir de Noël. C'était pathétique. Je soupirai, puis m'affalai sur mon canapé. J'étais déçu, tellement déçu ! Seul Junior m'avait dit qu'il ne viendrait pas. Et Alex, Tina, Nate ? Et _**R**__ose _?

J'entendis la sonnette, et je me levais doucement . Cela ne pouvait pas être un de mes amis, non. C'était trop tard. Quelle ne fut pas ma surprise quand je vis Alexie, devant la porte, en pleurs. Mon premier reflexe fut de la prendre dans mes bras. Je l'entourai de mes bras, je la serrai fort contre moi. Elle pleurait toujours, et j'avais le coeur brisé par ses larmes. Elle semblait si fragile !

«Alex...» murmurais-je, «Entre.»

Je la pris par la main, et la fis rentrer chez moi . Je l'assis dans mon canapé, et m'assis à ses côtés. Elle sourit tristement, en voyant mes efforts.

«Je suis désolée, Scorpius, de ne pas être venue plus tôt, s'excusa-t-elle, en larmes. Mais il fallait que je vérifie quelque chose.

Il n'y a pas de problème. Qu'est-ce-que tu as, Alex ?

Tu sais, Scorpius, ça fait un moment que je ne suis pas bien. Malade, quoi. L'autre jour, j'ai pensé à quelque chose... J'ai fait un test, et ... (elle sanglotait) Je.. Je suis enceinte, Scorpius ! Chuchota Alex . Enceinte ! Mais qu'est-ce-que je vais faire ?»

Je restai bouche bée. Je n'avais jamais été face à une telle situation, assurément. Alexie était enceinte, de son petit-ami, sans aucun doute. C'était affreux, horrible, terriblement triste .

«C'est.. Le père, c'est Nathan ?

Je sais que je n'en ai pas l'air, mais je jure que je n'ai jamais trompé Nathan, sanglota Alex. J'aurai aimé dire que lui non plus mais...»

Je soupirai, puis la pris dans mes bras. Pauvre Alexie. Je l'aimais énormément, mais que dire ? Elle était enceinte, de Nathan, son petit-ami qui la trompait très très régulièrement . Je voulais lui dire que tout irait bien pour elle, mais au fond, je savais bien que se serait très dur. Allait-elle avorter ?Garder le bébé ? Le faire adopter ?

« Chut, Alex. Ne pleure plus, je t'en prie. Je veillerais sur toi, jurais-je.

Oh, Scorpius ! Qu'est-ce-que je vais faire ? Nathan va me détester, il va me haïr ! Il ne va pas m'aider, il va me laisser tomber...

Je serais là, Alexie. Je te le promets . Tu as fait un test, c'est ça ?

Oui, avoua Alex. C'est positif. J'ai demandé à mon médicomage aussi. Elle m'a dit que j'étais enceinte, et m'a expliqué les possibilités : garder le bébé, ou l'abandonner.. Ou l'avor.. (elle ne réussit pas à finir sa phrase)

Il faut que tu en parles à Nathan, conseillais-je. Mais pas ce soir, ma belle. Ce soir, tu es fatiguée. Tu veux dormir ici ? »

Elle hocha la tête, et je l'accompagnais vers une chambre d'invités. Elle s'allongea, puis je m'assis sur le bord du lit. Elle avait peur, je le sentais. Que je l'abandonne. Alors, je m'allongeai à côté d'elle. Et je la pris dans mes bras, une fois de plus. _Si j'avais regardé autre part, je l'aurai vue. Je lui aurait expliqué. Mais, le hasard fit que... je ne la vis pas. _

Une fois qu'Alex fut endormie, je me levais du lit. Je n'avais pas sommeil, je pensais à autre chose. Je pensais à Rose, à Nate, à Tina. Nos problèmes dans la vie nous semblent tellement moins importants quand l'un de nos amis nous confie de vrais problèmes ! Je pensais au fait que ç'aurait pu être Tina, ou pire... C'aurait pu être Rosalie. Ma seule pensée, à ce moment-là, était tout, tout,_ mais pas Rose. _

Immaginer Rose enceinte d'un garçon inconnu me dégoutait. Tout simplement . Je soupirai. Je n'avais rien à faire. Alors je décidais de regarder mes mails. Voilà qui allait m'occuper...

**oOo Vous avez _trois _nouveaux mails oOo**

Mail n°1:

De :

À :

_Salut, mec._

Je suis désolé, je sais qu'il y a ta soirée le soir de Noël mais mes parents m'ont prévu cette petite fête avec leurs amis – les parents de Tina. On est désolés, donc, mais on pourra pas y échapper. Tu pourrais venir, par contre. Il y aura peut-être Rose qui passera si elle arrive à fuguer ;)

Viens, c'est chez moi. A partir de cinq heures, mais la «super suprise» de mes parents est à minuit !

Nathan D.

Mail n°2:

De:

À :

Coucou !

Pour Noël mes parents et ceux de Nate vont faire une fête – je peux pas ne pas y aller. Mais j'ai demandé si deux amis pouvait venir, ils ont dit oui ! Bon, je sais que c'est pas aussi cool que rester chez toi mais bon... Si Rose peut venir, elle viendra... Beaucoup plus intéressant, du coup, non ? :)

C'est chez Nate, et à minuit les Derrick nous font une surprise !

Valentina Belby.

Mail n°3 :

De :

À :

Ciao,_ bello_ !

On s'est vus l'autre jour dans la rue, mon chou . J'aimerai franchement te revoir, t'es si sexy . Moi, c'est Elle, grande, blonde – cheveux lisses . Hyper mignonne, tu m'avais dit ! ;)

C'est quand tu veux, bébé !

Bisouuuuus

Elle xx

Et aucun mail de Rose. Si j'en croyais les mails, à minuit, il fallait que j'aille chez les Derrick . Je regardai ma montre : minuit moins le quart. Je fis un mot à l'intention de Alex, au cas où elle se réveillerais, et je sortis. _Et je croyais que la soirée ne pouvait être pire !_

«Oooooh ! Regardez qui voilàààà, s'écria Mme Derrick en me voyant . SCORPIUS MALEFOY !

Scorpius, je croyais que tu viendrais plus ! » me dit en chuchotant Nathan, visiblement soulagé.

Après des milliers de «comme tu est beau et grand, Scorpius !» je trouvais Tina. Elle était avec Rose, bien sûr. Rosalie n'était pas venue chez moi, mais ici, par contre, elle venait !

« Bonsoir, mesdemoiselles ! Dis-je

Salut Scorpius ! Répondit Tina. Hé, dis-moi..._(minuit sonna) _Oh mon dieu, il est minuit !

Hum Hum ! dit Mr Derrick. Voilà : Nathan, mon fils, a bientôt dix-sept ans ...

Tu paaarles ! J'ai dix-sept ans en juillet, me murmura Nate. On est en décembre...

Donc, j'ai décidé de le fiancer. »

Nathan s'immobilisa, se leva, en criant « QUOI ? » .

« Oui, Nathan. Tu es fiancé avec mademoiselle..

Attend papa, j'ai déjà une petite-amie ! S'exclama Nate.

Nathan, voyons ... Alexie n'est pas une femme pour toi ! J'ai discuté avec le père de ta fiancée, Valentina. Ce soir, nous célébrons votre union future ! »

_Oh mon dieu. _Tina se leva, horrifiée. Attendez, si je comprends bien : Nate et Alex sortent ensemble, Alex tombe enceinte, Nate est fiancé avec Tina ... _Wah. _Rose prit la main de Tina, l'ammena jusqu'à Nate. Nate et Tina se regardèrent, horrifiés. Et c'était ça, la _super_ suprise ?

«Bon, que la soirée continue !» sourit Mr Derrick.

Il ne suffit que de ces quelques mots pour que Tina, Rose et Nate disparaissent . Je les cherchais, et puis, je sortis sur le balcon. J'y vis Rose. Quand elle me vit, elle se retourna .

«Tu me fais la tête, Rose ? Ce ne serait pas sencé être moi qui te fais la tête ? Demandais-je. Tu n'est pas venue.

C'est faux ! Dit-elle. Je suis venue, Scorpius. Bien sûr que je suis venue ! J'ai passé une journée pourrie, avec ma famille, et je n'avais pas le droit de sortir, alors j'ai pris mon balais et je me suis enfuie ! Après, je suis arrivée, mais tu étais trop _occupé. _Si tu vois ce que je veux dire. Donc je suis venue ici.

Attends. Quoi ? Occupé ? Tu rigoles, il y avait personne !!!

Ce que je trouve nul, c'est qu'elle sort avec Nate, glissa Rose, d'un air dégouté.

Tu parles d'Alexie ? Rose, ce n'est pas du tout ce que tu crois... Elle avait un problème, elle était en larmes alors je l'ai prise dans mes bras. Et je l'ai couchée dans la chambre des invités.

Oui, bien sûr ! Ironisa Rose.

Tu n'as qu'à lui demander ! Je le jure, Rose.

Tes serments ne valent rien, Scorpius ! Répliqua-t-elle.

Tu sais où est Nathan ? Demandais-je

Sans aucun doute avec Tina . Viens . » me dit-elle à contrecoeur.

Elle me prit la main, puis m'entraîna vers la chambre de Nate. Là, nous travâmes Nathan et Tina, non pas en train de pleurer dans les bras l'un de l'autre, mais de s'embrasser fièvreusement . Je me tournais immédiatement, puis regardais Rose. Celle-ci était à moitié désolée pour sa meilleure amie, et à moitié heureuse pour son autre amie.

« On devrait y aller, suggérais-je.

Oui, pour une fois que tu as raison ! Rit Rose.

Allez, viens chez moi, Rose. Je suis en Magicobus ! » Plaisantais-je

Rosalie me lança un regard noir, mais vint avec moi . Une fois arrivés dans mon sublime manoir (comment cela «ça va bien les chevilles ?», bien sûr que oui !), j'allais voir la petite Alexie. Mais, quand j'entrais dans la chambre des invités où je l'y avais couchée, je n'y trouvais qu'un lit vide.

«Alexie est partie, constata Rose.

En effet, je dirais ça comme ça ! La narguais-je

Euh.. Scorpius... En fait, j'aurai une petite faveur à te demander. En fait, je..heu, me suis enfuie de chez moi ce soir... Enfin, pas _enfuie_, mais bon, tu vois le genre ? Demanda-t-elle

Le genre «mes parents m'ont interdit de sortir, je l'ai fait quand même»? M'enquis-je

Ouais, ça ressemble à ce genre-là. Donc, euh, si je pouvais retarder le moment où je vais me faire tuer, ce serait bien .

T'inquiète pas, Rose. Tu peux rester dormir ici !» la coupais-je.

Rose avait déjà dormi chez moi, mais elle était allée dans la chambre d'invités (mes parents avaient dit avec des sourires narquois qu'ils n'avaient pas confiance en deux adolescents bourrés d'hormones, **traduisez** : mes parents savaient que on avait déjà couché ensemble – ils lisent mon journal intime...). Mais cette fois-là, mes parents n'étaient pas là, et Rose était ma meilleure _amie_.

«Allez, suis-moi, Rose. Ordonnais-je

On va où ? S'enquit-elle, presque paniquée.

Dans ma chambre. Le lit est plus confortable, admis-je.

Euuh... Je sais pas si c'est une bonne idée, Scorpius !

T'as pas confiance en toi-même ? Souris-je, en ouvrant la porte de ma chambre.

Si, rougit-elle. C'est en toi que je n'ai pas confiance !»

Je lui sourit, et puis, elle se détendit . Elle s'assit sur mon lit, et je lui balançais un de mes tee-shirt qu'elle attrappa au vol . Elle commença à enlever sa robe de sorcière, dévoilant en dessous un jean et un joli pull . Je l'arrêtait :

«Eh, Rose... Tu fais quoi, là ? Demandais-je

Je me change.

Je vois ça. J'ai confiance en moi, mais j'avoue être un homme, toutefois, donc pas insensible au charme d'une jolie fille, même si elle est ma meilleure amie... rappellais-je

Tu vois, j'ai raison de ne pas avoir confiance ! Rit-elle. Allez, ce n'est pas comme si tu m'avais jamais vu déshabillée !»

Elle enleva son pull, dévoilant un débardeur jaune qui collait à sa peau. Débardeur, Noël ? Elle devait mourir de froid, la pauvre petite ! Je lui sourit narquoisement, mais elle ne le vit pas et enleva son jean. Puis, elle enfila mon tee-shirt, et elle me regarda.

«Bon, ça va, tu t'es bien rincé l'oeil, pauvre garçon plein d'hormones ? Rigola Rose.

Si on peux même plus profiter !» répondis-je, amusé.

Et puis, j'enlevais ma robe de sorcier aussi, et mon tee-shirt se souleva un peu. Rose dut voir mes beaux abdos, et mon ventre parfait, car elle vint devant moi et me tint mon tee-shirt, afin qu'il ne s'enlève pas.

«Pourquoi tu tiens mon tee-shirt, Rose ? Tu n'as pas aimé ce que tu as vu en dessous ? Me moquais-je

Naan, avoua-t-elle. C'était pas parfait.

T'as jamais su mentir, ma pauvre Rosalie !»

Elle rigola, puis elle s'éloigna, et alla s'allonger dans mon lit . Lorsque je me mis à côté d'elle, elle me poussa :

«Tu dors par terre, toi, me prévint Rosalie.

On parie que non ? Dis-je. Dans cinq minutes tu vas vouloir un calin parce que tu auras trop froid ! Et là, tu me suppliera de venir dans le lit...»

Elle me regarda d'un air blasé, puis s'avança vers moi et devint caline :

«Pourquoi attendre cinq minutes, Malefoy ? Viiiiiens me faire un calin _tout de suite_ !»

Je la repoussais, sachant qu'elle gagnerait la partie si je l'enlaçais, mais je dus abandonner, et elle cria victoire. Mais je n'en avais pas fini avec elle. Elle était dans mes bras, se serrant contre ma poitrine. Et j'eus une idée de génie. Il faisait froid, la p'tite allait souffrir... Moi, sadique ? Oui, absolument .

Je pris ma baguette sans qu'elle ne s'en aperçoive, je murmurais un sort et elle cria . Pendant qu'elle criait, je m'éloignais d'elle et elle s'avançais vers moi, trempée à cause de l'eau que ma baguette avait envoyée sur elle. C'est pas une ouf, ma baguette ? Elle l'a fait toute _seule_ !

«Aaaaaahhhh ! Je vais te tuer, Scorpius ! Je suis toute mouillée ! Cria-t-elle

Ah booon ? C'était pas le but, pourtant ! Dis-je, la voix pleine de sarcasme.

Je vais te faire un calin, tu seras tout mouilllé aussi !

Interdiction !» Hurlais-je.

Et on se mit à courir dans la maison. Après cinq minutes, je me cachais dans une armoire, et je soupirais. Mais où était Rosalie ? Je compris trop tard : derrière moi, la garce m'avait fait un calin et j'étais trempé.

«C'est malin, je suis trempé !

Ah booon ? C'était pas le but, pourtant ! Répéta-t-elle, morte de rire.

En tout cas, moi au moins, je n'ai pas un tee-shirt transparent ! Rigolais-je

Merde ! Jura Rose. Scorpiuuuus, je te haiiiis ! En plus du coup je suis toute mouillée, et je te signale au passage que je me balade pas avec des sous-vêtements de rechange !»

Je ris, et elle me regarda comme si j'étais fou . Elle me frappa le bras, et se fit mal (mais elle ne me fit pas mal à moi, je vous rassure). Je rigolais, là, par contre, comme un demeuré. Elle se vexa, mais je la pris dans mes bras (de toute façon on était trop mouillés) et elle soupira.

On retourna en silence dans ma chambre, et je lui donnais un second tee-shirt. Cette fois, elle devait enlever ses sous-vêtements. Je lui donnais une culotte qui avait apartenu à une de mes conquêtes, et Rose sembla plutôt mécontente .

«Elle est propre, Rose, assurais-je. Je l'ai lavée

Je sais, mais j'aime pas porter les culottes de tes pouffes ! Chuchota-t-elle.

Bon, par contre, aucune n'a oublié de soutien-gorge, désolé, souris-je

Laisse tomber, Scorpius ! Change de pyjama et va te coucher, je te rejoins»

Je m'exécutais, en regardant ce qu'elle faisant . Elle enleva son tee-shirt, s'essuya avec et mit l'autre. Elle retira son soutien-gorge par dessous (je ne pensais pas que c'était possible) et enleva sa culotte, qui n'en étais pas une (je refuse d'en dire plus... Simplement que je ne pensais pas Rose comme ça!) et elle enfila la culotte de mon ex-conquête (dont je ne me souviens pas le nom). Elle avança vers le lit, et me poussa. Je m'approchais d'elle et la pris dans mes bras.

_Maintenant, elle pleure, dans mes bras. Rosalie m'explique que sa famille a encore trouvé une façon de l'humilier parce que c'est une Serpentarde, bien qu'elle refuse de me dire de quoi il s'agit. Je la serre fort dans mes bras, parce que je l'aime fort et que je sais qu'elle a besoin de son meilleur ami aujourd'hui. Et puis, je repense à cette journée, à Alexie, à Nathan et Tina. Je repense à cette journée pourrie qui n'en finira jamais... Il paraît qu'on l'appelle «La Vie». _


	4. Chapter 4

**Pars**** (Axelle Red)**

** A**lexie est encore «malade», ce matin. Je crois que le plus triste, c'est que Nathan s'en fiche totalement . Mais pas Rose, qui me donne du fil à retordre. Elle se doute de quelque chose, bien sûr. Depuis plus d'un mois, Alex vomit le matin, rate le cours de Métamorphose. Et même si Rose ne m'a rien demandé, j'avoue que j'ai du mal à lui cacher un secret aussi énorme qui concerne sa meilleure amie. Mais si Alex ne lui as pas dit, je sais qu'elle le fera, quand elle sera prête.

Nous descendons dans la Grande Salle, Junior, Nate et moi. Là, on retrouve Tina et Rose, qui mangent :

« Alex n'est pas avec vous ? Demande Tina. Je croyais qu'aujourd'hui elle nous rejoindrait pour le petit-déjeuner .

Non, elle est malade, encore ! Soupire Junior. La pauvre, elle a vraiment attrapé un mauvais virus. C'est Jenna qui m'a prévenu, ajoute-t-il. De ne pas l'attendre.»

Tina sourit discrètement, parce qu'elle n'aime pas spécialement Alex et qu'elle sort avec Nate dans son dos. D'ailleurs, on en a pas reparlé, Rose et moi, mais il va bien falloir qu'on prévienne Alex... Mais ça me fait beaucoup de peine, parce qu'en plus, elle qui est enceinte...

Rose ne dit rien, mais hoche la tête, mécontente. Elle me regarde rapidement, puis se concentre sur son assiette. Les autres Serpentards mangent, parlent fort. D'ailleurs, Nate, Junior et Tina sont en pleine discution sur la «politique d'un pays moldu en guerre». Mais bon, Rose et moi, on est pas trop du matin. Pas trop, surtout quand il y a les autres ...

**OoOoO Flash-Back OoOoO**

Matin de décembre, neuf heures et demie du matin . Rose ouvre un oeil, puis l'autre. Elle sent un bras autours de sa taille, et est à moitié allongée sur un homme. Scorpius. Ils ont dormi ensemble, mais n'ont rien fait, se rassure-t-elle. Elle s'étire un peu, puis s'éloigne de son meilleur ami. Il a les yeux fermés, mais il est réveillé. Il la tire par la taille, et la raproche de lui .

« Mmmh, salut, murmure-t-il. Bien dormi ?

Bof, chuchote-t-elle en retour. J'ai eu froid !

Sort de réchauffement, tu connais pas ? Demande-t-il, toujours en parlant bas.

A trois heures du matin, on pense pas à ce genre de choses, explique-t-elle.

Tu penses à quoi ? Au fait qu'un beau sorcier majeur et vacciné est collé à toi ? Sourit-il

Entre autre, dit-elle. Et que je porte son tee-shirt qu'il m'a donné est terriblement sexy sur moi !»

Elle rit, puis il sourit. Il se rapproche d'elle et laisse ses mains sur sa taille, puis, il les met sur ses hanches. Elle ne dit rien, alors ses mains à lui caressent les hanches de la jeune fille. Il remonte, puis redescend, et elle ne dit rien . Jusqu'au moment où il monte un peu trop haut. Elle se retourne, rit doucement et enlève sa main.

« Non, Scorpius. Je dois y aller, en plus, chuchote-t-elle.

Tu en es sûre ? Demande-t-il.

Ma mère doit s'inquièter et mon père se ravir... Tes parents sont là, à ton avis ?

Sans doute. Tu devras enlever tes talons pour sortir, murmure-t-il.

D'accord. Tu m'aide à récupérer mes fringues, Scorpius ? »

Elle sort du lit, alors que Scorpius la regarde, se disant qu'elle est belle. Elle cherche ses sous-vêtements, et alors qu'elle a trouvé le soutien-gorge, Scorpius lui tend sa culotte, qui, avouons-le, n'en est pas une, amusé. Elle le foudroie du regard, il lui sourit. Elle trouve son jean, son pull et va dans la salle de bains de Scorpius.

Dix minutes plus tard, elle sort, propre et les cheveux lisses. Elle est sublime. Il la regarde, et elle le détaille. Lui aussi s'est habillé. Il lui ouvre galament la porte, et s'arrête brutalement .

« Bonjour, Scorpius ! S'exclame Drago Malefoy.

Papa... s'étonne Scorpius.

Qui est avec toi ? Se moque Drago.

Personne, dit-il rapidement, (et puis, Rose passe la tête dans la porte:) Rosalie Weasley.

Encore toi ! Sourit Astoria, qui est arrivée. C'est la première fois que je vois deux fois la même fille sortir de la chambre de mon fils !

Maman ! Gronde Scorpius, furieux.

Bonjour, Monsieur et Madame Malefoy, dit Rose, pas du tout impressionnée par cette famille de fous.

Appelle-nous Astoria et Drago. Et tutoie-nous, je t'en prie ! Demande Drago.

D'accord. Bon, Scorpius, je dois y aller... Mes parents vont me tuer, enfin, surtout mon père, qui sera ra-vi ! S'exclame Rose.

Je ferais mieux de t'accompagner, souligne Astoria. Tu sais, les sorciers, de nos jours...

Merci, c'est très gentil, Astoria, la remercia Rose. Au revoir, Drago et Scorpius ! »

Comme Scorpius râle pour avoir un bisou, elle rit et lui claque une bise. Elle lui murmure qu'elle a passé une nuit incroyable, inoubliable avec son meilleur _ami_.

**OoOoO Retour à la réalité OoOoO**

Ma mère m'a dit qu'elle avait trouvé les Weasley tous très inquiets, surtout Hermione, la mère de Rose. Elle l'a invitée à prendre le déjeuné, et ma mère a accepté. Elles ont discuté, toutes deux, parlant de notre relation «bizarre», à Rose et moi, même si ma mère m'a juré qu'elle n'a rien dit sur la fois où on a couché ensemble. Ensuite, elles ont discuté entre anciennes Préfètes et entre mères de Serpentards ironiques et moqueurs.

Après, ma mère a discuté avec Ron, le père de Rose. Elle lui a expliqué comment gérer sa petite Serpentarde. Ma mère était dans le même cas que Rose: son père, Griffondor, était hyper déçu de sa fille... Depuis, Rose m'a dit que son père était moins insuportable, qu'il faisait des efforts .

Maintenant, on est devant la salle de métamorphose. Et même s'ils croient qu'on le voit pas, Nate et Tina n'arrêtent pas de se regarder. C'est tellement gênant ! A chaque fois qu'on surprend leurs regards, Rose me regarde en faisant la grimace.

« Tu crois qu'il faut qu'on le dise à Alex ? Me demande en chuchotant Rose.

Euh, je sais pas ... On devrait peut-être en parler à Junior, non ? Il est plus doué que nous dans ce genre de problèmes, je pense, lui murmure-je en retour.

D'accord, mais après Junior, on ne le dit plus à personne ! » Souligne Rose.

Je soupire, elle me regarde et sourit tristement. Junior est plus loin, on a décide que Rose va lui parler, après la méta. Et la vieille McGo arrive, malheureusement . Elle nous fait entrer en cours en silence et me met à côté d'un Serdaigle très laid. Ca, c'est parce qu'elle me connaît bien, la petite vieille ! Et voilà que commence un cours passionnant sur les animaux qui sont métamorphosés.

_Une très longue heure après... _

Alexie est dans le couloir de potions, nous attendant . Rose parle à Junior dans le couloir de métamorphose, et j'ai entraîné Tina et Nate pour «avoir de bonnes places» en cours. Donc, Alex est là, debout contre le mur, ses cheveux plus blonds platine que jamais. Mais elle a changé, quand même.

Même yeux, même bouche, même visage – excepté ses cernes, histoire de montrer qu'elle dort mal . Même cou, mais... Sa poitrine semble avoir grossi (non, ce n'est pas que je la regarde, c'est Nathan qui m'a dit ça !), elle qui est d'habitude si mince, elle a quelques kilos en plus, et un ventre qu'elle cache bien sous sa robe de Sorciere ... Enceinte de trois mois, tu m'étonnes !

Junior et Rose nous rejoignent, et puis, on entre en potions. _Après ces deux heures et demi interessantes... _On va enfin manger – et parler, un peu . Et là, devant nous, Alex et Nate se crient dessus. Bon, c'est normal, on est habitués. Mais il me semble entendre Alex parler de fiançailles... Et je crois qu'elle ne sait pas qu'il est fiancé à Tina !

« J'y crois pas ! Ca fait un mois, et tu n'as pas eu le temps de me le dire ? Un mois, Nathan !

Ecoute, t'es malade, en ce moment... Je voulais pas t'embêter avec ça...

Tu comprends rien ! Rien ! Rien, rien, rien ! T'es égoïste, égocentrique et tu essaie de me faire croire que tu l'a fait pour moi ? Tu te moques de moi ?

Attends, Alex...

Il y a pas de Alex qui tienne ! J'en ai marre ! Marre de toi, marre de tes secrets ! C'est fini, Nathan. J'en peux plus, moi ! »

Bon, une fois de plus, ils ont rompu. Mais je crois que cette fois, c'est pour de vrai. Je regarde Rose et Junior, qui me regardent, étonnés. Rose hausse un sourcil parfaitement épilé, je hausse les épaules. Alexia la prend par la main et elles disparaissent .

« Bon, ben, cette fois, je crois qu'on est plus ensemble » avoue Nate, un peu triste.

Je ne dis rien, mais je crois qu'il aurait aussi mérité une baffe. C'est vrai, quoi ! Alex est trop sympa avec lui . Je suis sûr que si moi, je cachais mes fiançailles _ne serais-ce qu'à_ Rose, elle me donnerait un coup de poing, alors qu'elle ne sort pas avec moi ! Et elle n'est pas non plus enceinte .

Tina soupire, puis regarde furtivement Nate. Lui aussi lui jette un coup d'oeil . Ils soupirent, puis Nate s'excuse et s'en va, et Tina dit qu'elle ferait mieux de le retrouver... On va manger, après ce petit intermède. Dans la Grande Salle, je vois Rose, attablée chez les Serpentards – soit, à notre table. Elle se tient la tête entre les mains et semble désespérée..

« Rosalie, tu veux en parler ? Propose Junior.

Non, dit-elle sombrement. Je ne suis pas encore totalement prête, mais merci. »

Elle ne m'a pas regardé une fois pendant sa très courte discussion avec Junior. Mais qu'est-ce-qu'elle a ? Rassurez-moi : je n'ai rien fait, pas vrai ? Je veux dire : à part lui avoir caché que Alex est enceinte, que Nate a trompé Alex, que Junior a sans doute une nouvelle copine ... Ok, j'ai fais beaucoup de choses, mais c'est dans ma nature ! Je suis un Serpentard !

On mange en silence, parce que l'on a pas envie de parler. Parler de quoi ? D'Alex, enceinte ? De Tina et Nate, qui s'embrassent en secret ? Du double-cours de sortilèges qui nous attend ? Non, on a pas envie de se déprimer. Et de réaliser que Nathan Derrick et Alexia Harper ne sont plus ensemble, pour de vrai.

On se rend en cours, on travaille. Pendant deux heures. On parle peu, on savoure le silence. Et puis, il est quatre heures, on a fini la journée . On fait nos devoirs, sans Alex, sans Nate, sans Tina. La première est dans le dortoir des filles, le second dans celui des garçons et la dernière, sûrement avec le second . Quand on a fini de travailler, on est heureux. Pas très heureux, parce que la journée n'a pas été merveilleuse. Plutôt...Soulagés.

A nouveau dans notre Salle Commune, on a dîné, la fin de journée est proche. J'aimerais me réveiller et me dire que ce n'était qu'un long cauchemard. Je crois qu'on aimerait tous se réveiller. Junior va se couché, trop sentimental pour en supporter plus. Rose est assise dans un fauteuil vert en face de moi, mais elle ne m'a pas regardé depuis midi. Moi, je la regarde, espèrant croiser son regard sur moi .

Elle ne me regarde pas, mais elle se lève et passe à côté de moi, me touchant la main. Elle m'y a glissé un parchemin. _«Comme d'habitude»_

Je suppose qu'elle veut parler de notre Salle. Je me lève, contre mon envie de rester assis dans le fauteuil toute ma vie. Je sors de la Salle Commune, malgré les protestations de notre tableau. Je marche rapidement, en écoutant mon _iPod_ . Je vais dans la Salle, qui est ouverte. Rose est à l'intèrieur, évidemment . J'enlève mes écouteurs, j'entre et je referme la porte.

« Scorpius, commence-t-elle. Alexia m'a dit que tu savais qu'elle... Qu'elle... Qu'elle...

Est enceinte ? Propose-je.

Oui, répond-t-elle. Elle te l'a dit, en décembre, apparemment, et est très étonnée que tu n'aie rien dit.

Je ne savais pas que tu étais au courant, sinon, on aurait pu en parler, dis-je.

Alex ne m'a rien dit, mais j'ai deviné . Je voulais pas l'embarrasser, si elle décidait de.. ne pas garder le bébé, donc j'ai décidé de ne rien dire. Et je voulais qu'elle me le dise ! Bref, je passe sur le sujet, elle me l'a dit aujourd'hui, en gros.

Elle va garder le bébé ? Demande-je.

Oui. Tu sais, c'est pas facile de faire un choix, comme ça... Et je m'excuse, sincèrement, Scorpius.

De quoi ?

D'avoir cru que tu sortais avec Alex sans m'en parler, soupire Rose. Désolée.

C'est oublié, réplique-je. Viens là, me faire un calin ! »

Elle me sourit et vient dans mes bras qui sont ouverts. Elle se serre fort contre moi, et j'aprécie. Après une journée pareille, ça fait du bien d'avoir une meilleure amie sur qui compter. Je caresse ses longues boucles de cheveux.

« Scorpius... Hum, je voulais aussi t'annoncer quelque chose, dit-elle, l'air grave.

Rassure-moi : tu n'es pas enceinte, quand même ? Demande-je

Nooon, t'inquiète pas. Je fais attention, rigole-t-elle. Ca n'a rien à voir !

Comment ça, tu fais _attention _! Tu as été avec un garçon, récemment ? M'enquis-je

Justement, Scorpius... Euh, je... Je sors avec un garçon, me sourit Rose.

Quoi ? Tu sors avec qui ? M'indigne-je

Laisse tomber, tu connais pas ! Rit-elle

Qui c'est ?

C'est Andrew Sloper, un griffondor.

Un Griffondor ? C'est un copain de Albus, ton cousin ? Demande-je

Non, c'est un pote de Lucy, ma cousine, tu sais ? Demande-t-elle.

Non, je ne la connais pas, c'est qui ?

C'est la fille de Percy et Audrey Weasley... Percy est le frère de mon père. Bref, elle est en septième année, aussi. Cheveux roux, tâches de rousseurs, pas très jolie, lâcha Rose. Mais très sympa ! Et donc elle m'a présenté Andrew... Et il m'a demandé de sortir avec lui, j'ai dit peut-être. On est sortis pendant une semaine ensemble, mais je voulais attendre de voir s'il me plaisait vraiment avant de t'en parler.. Donc j'ai décidé de te le dire, avant qu'on officialise.

Vous avez déjà ... ?

Oui, Scorpius. Et alors ? S'agace-t-elle

_Et Alors_ ? Ca fait quoi, une semaine que tu le connais ?

Comme si tu prenais pas la première venue, et que tu l'emmenais pas dans ton lit ! S'énerve Rose.

Justement, je veux pas qu'il soit comme moi . Tu n'as pas besoin d'un coureur de jupons comme petit-ami, non ?

Arrête, Scorpius. Tu le connais même pas ! Tu sais rien de lui ! Ne le juge pas tant que tu ne lui as pas parlé ! » m'ordonne Rose.

Je marmonne que «ok, je veux bien le rencontrer, mais que s'il te trompe, je le taperais jusqu'à ce qu'il souffre tellement qu'il pleure ». Rose fait un sourire narquois, mais ne dit rien . Tant mieux. Qu'elle ne dise rien, va . Une journée commencée dans le calme finie dans le calme, c'est l'idéal.

Elle saute dans mes bras, et puis, déséquilibrés, on tombe. Heureusement qu'un gros tapis a amorti la chute. Enfin moi, je dis ça, je dis rien ! Elle se retrouve sur moi, qui suis allongé sur le gros tapis. Elle rougit légèrement en comprenant quelque chose, avant de se reprendre.

« Je te fais cet effet-là, Scorpius ? Tu sais que ça pourrait être considéré comme _déplacé_ ? Rit-elle

Je te hais, Rose, réplique-je.

Mmmh, c'est ça. Pourtant on dirait vraiment pas, murmure-t-elle. Loin de là...

_Je ne suis qu'un homme moyen qui ne sait pas grand-chose et qui a furieusement envie d'en savoir __plus_*, citais-je.

Tu n'es qu'un homme moyen qui a furieusement _des _envie, point. S'exclame Rose. Allez, relève-toi, mon homme moyen ! »

Elle rit, puis me tend la main, et je me lève. Pas gêné pour un sou, je m'approche d'elle tandis qu'elle me sourit. Puis, je feinte et je m'assois. Elle se met à côté de moi, et on fini par s'endormir, enlacés . Mais je le jurerais devant Andrew, nous n'avons rien fait !

**OoOoO Fin du Chapitre OoOoO**

* en italique, une citation de R. Barjavel.


	5. Chapter 5

**Papa don't preach (Madonna)**

Sept heures du matin, Jour n°1

J'ouvre la porte de la Salle sur Demande, j'entre. Je ne l'ai jamais vue comme ça. Elle est beige, petite, confortable. A droite, un lit double digne des plus grands Rois est installé. Il y a une bibliothèque, à gauche, à côté de laquelle se tient un fauteuil des plus royals. Une porte mène vers une salle de bain, sans aucun doute.

Dans le lit, j'entend des respirations : il doit y avoir Rose qui dort . Je m'avance, pour la réveiller. Et je la vois, là, sous la couverture. Enlacée à un Serdaigle de sixième année. Ils sont nus, je suppose. Je me recule en hurlant : ce n'est pas possible, ça doit être un cauchemard.

« Ahhhhhhhh ! Crie Rose. Merde, merde, merde ! Rhabille toi, euh... Mike !

Matt, corrige l'interessé. C'est toi qui a mon tee-shirt, Lili. »

Rose donne son tee-shirt à _Matt_, qui sort du lit, alors que, halluciné, je n'ai pas bougé. Il passe devant moi, en caleçon, et ça n'a pas l'air de le gêner. Rose, elle, est aussi étonnée que moi. Un peu gênée, aussi. Elle est toujours dans le lit, et se couvre avec le draps . Matt sort de la salle, nous adresse un salut, et se casse.

« C'est pas un rêve, alors, en déduis-je. Ou, un cauchemar .

Non, chuchote Rose.

Tu sors avec lui ? A la réflexion, non, sûrement pas, vu que tu te souvenais plus de son nom !

Euh.. Non, je sors pas avec lui, avoue-t-elle.

Et... Ca t'arrive souvent de coucher avec des inconnus ? M'enerve-je

Arrête, Scorpius. Tu sais bien que tu es pareil, alors arrête, me coupe Rose. J'ai couché avec lui, on se reverra jamais, point .

C'est un Serdaigle, Rose. Il est à Poudlard ! Evidemment que tu le reverras !

Il s'en souviendras plus, Scorpius ! Réplique Rose. Et puis on en a plus que pour quatre mois !

Il t'a appellée _Lili_, grimaçe-je. Tu lui as dit ton nom ?

Non, je lui ai expliqué les règles du jeu : il m'appelle Lili, on couche ensemble une fois, je le revois plus jamais... Ca te rappelle quelqu'un ? S'enquit Rose.

Je ne demande pas à ce qu'on m'appelle Lili !

Non, bien sûr que non, toi c'est _Scorpi_.

Tu es une voleuse de règles ! Je t'interdis de recommencer, d'ailleurs.

Quoi ? Tu m'interdis d'avoir des relations ? T'es carrément pas gêné, toi ! Crie-t-elle, furieuse.

Si tu sors pas avec le garçon en question, j'ajoute.

Je te hais, Scorpius . Si tu crois que je vais faire ce que tu me dis de faire... Dis-toi que c'est de ta faute, en plus. Souviens-toi de Andrew... C'était mon petit-ami, lui. Tu l'as fait fuir ! Maintenant, comme je n'ai plus de copain, je dois me rattraper, c'est normal !

Je_-_ne-l'ai-pas-fait-fuir ! Il était tellement orgueilleux, et il a comprit qu'il ne te valait pas, c'est tout. »

Elle me sourit narquoisement, et comme je perd mon regard un peu plus bas que ses yeux, elle décide d'aller s'habiller. Un paravent apparaît, et elle se met derrière :

« Au fait, le train part à quelle heure ?

Dans une heure, Rose.

Wah. Il faut vraiment que je me dépêche. Scorpius, passe-moi mon jean s'il te plaît.

Attends... Tiens. Tu l'as ?... Ok. Tu viens chez Junior ou tu vas rester chez toi ?

Aucune envie de voir mes parents, même s'ils ont changé. Enfin, surtout mon père. Je viens, bien sûr. Et puis, de toute façon je vais pas laisser Alex toute seule, avec Junior et toi !

Ses parents ne savent pas qu'elle est enceinte ? Je demande

Tu rigoles ? A part Alex, toi, moi et depuis hier, Junior, personne ne le sait. D'ailleurs, ça me fait peur, qu'elle utilise le sort pour qu'on ai pas l'impression qu'elle est enceinte de quatre mois. On sait jamais vraiment, avec ces saloperies-là ...

C'est aussi pour ça qu'elle vient chez les Zabini ?

Ouais. Vu que Blaise Père et Tracey seront absents, qu'ils laissent la maison à Junior, elle pourra laisser son ventre qui est énooorme ! Ca fait tellement bizarre, de la voir avec un gros ventre, tu verras... »

Elle est habillée, avec un jean, un tee-shirt décolleté noir et des chaussures à talons qui la rendent moins ronde parce que plus grande que d'habitude. Elle me sourit, fière de son effet, et on passe chercher nos valises dans la salle commune.

Une demi-heure après, on monte dans le train, Junior, Alex, Rose et moi . Etrangement, Tina et Nate ne rentrent pas chez eux, et préfèrent rester pour _travailler. _Pfff, on y croit vraiment !

« Donne ta valise à Junior, Alex . Je donne la mienne à Scorpius, histoire que ce soit pas trop suspect ! S'esclaffe Rose.

Donne, vas-y. Tu es une pauvre nunuche en talons qui a peur de se casser un ongle en montant sa valise ! Insultais-je Rose.

Exactement, j'en conviens, dit-elle.

Merci, Junior. » (enfin quelqu'un qui est poli !)

Midi, Jour n°2

Je crève la dalle, comme dirait mon père. On est bien arrivés chez Junior, ses parents ne sont pas là. Et ce matin, on a vu le grooos ventre de Alex. On a été choqués, Junior et moi . Sérieux, je pensais pas qu'elle était autant enceinte !

« Boon, je sais que je suis pas le père – enfin, non, je sais pas ? Alex, rassure-moi, je ne suis pas le père de ton bébé ? Plaisante Junior. Bref, je ne suis pas le père de ton enfant, mais je crois qu'il est de mon devoir de te ralentir et de t'enlever cette bouteille de vin !

Junior, ne t'inquiète pas ! S'exclame Alex.

Oui, je fais attention ! Rigole Rose. Et Alex n'a pas bu un verre de vin, je vous rassure ! »

Alex lui sourit gentillement, puis son visage se contracte. Et elle sourit à nouveau, beaucoup plus largement .

« Il a bougé ! Le bébé, explique-t-elle. Il a bougé. Ca fait mal, merde !

Aleeex, mais c'est gé-ni-al ! Je peux sentir ? Demande Rose. .... Non, je ne sens rien.. Ah, si !

Rose a l'instinct maternel, qui l'eût cru ? Me moque-je.

C'est pas drôle, Scorpius ! Me foudroie Rose du regard.

Tu as réfléchi à des prénoms ? Interrompt Junior.

Je pensais à Licilia pour une fille, et Gargantua pour un garçon, propose Alex (Junior s'étouffe de rire, Rose me regarde, et explose de rire, suivie de près par ma petite personne)

Si tu savais qui étais Gargantua, je ne crois pas que tu aurais choisi ce prénom ! Charie Junior. Et Licilia ? Putain, ils sont mal barrés dans la vie, tes enfants ! Déjà...

Déjà que mon bébé n'aura pas de père, continue Alex, qui pleure, maintenant.

Non, attends, Alex. Je sais que tu as les hormones sens dessus-dessous, mais il voulait pas du tout dire ça ! Junior voulait dire que déjà, Licilia, ça n'existe pas...

Attends, parce que tu crois que Scorpius, ça existe ? Demande narquoisement Rose.

Rosalie, tu penses que c'est beaucoup mieux ? »

J'arrive pas à croire qu'elle veuille appeler son bébé avec ces noms affreux ! On a tous donné nos noms . Qui étaient mieux que les siens . C'est vrai, quoi ! Apeller son fils comme un gros géant ?!

« Moi, je l'apellerais Augustine* si c'était une fille, et Jack* si c'était ung garçon, dit Junior.

J'aime bien Jack... Mais je choisirais plutôt un truc genre Blake* pour une fille, et Damien pour un garçon, dis-je.

Blake, c'est beau, s'exclame Alex. Et toi, Rose ?

Alice ou Luke*. Et j'adore le prénom _Elle*_. Mais c'est un peu trop bizarre, je pense.

Ouais, j'enchérit. Et Luke, sérieusement ? Comme dans _Star Wars_ ?

D'où vous connaissez Star Wars ? Demande Junior, super étonné.

Rose m'a montré le film chez elle, une fois... C'est trop drôle leurs _effets spéciaux . _Moi j'ai envie de te dire qu'avec un bon petit sortilège, ils ont plus besoin de leur _Force ou je-sais-pas-quoi_ .»

S'ensuit un débat sur les films, et quel est le meilleur, etc.. Et même Alex a vu le film. Je lui ordonne de ne jamais montrer ce film à son bébé, histoire qu'il(ou elle) ne soit pas traumatisé à cause de la beauté de Nathalie Portman ou par celle de Hayden Christensen (cela dépend si ce sera une fille ou un garçon) et qu'il ne se sente pas hors-du-coup. Faudrait pas qu'il perde confiance en lui, quand même !

Après, on mange – enfin ! Et Rose, Alex et Junior se mettent à parler des meilleurs films, des meilleurs prénoms. Puis, on attaque un sujet devenu plus interessant quand Junior laisse échapper un «quand-est-ce-que-tu-vas-le-dire-à-ton-ex-qui-est-le-père ?» . Rose grimace, mais Alex sourit. Elle répond avec tact une réponse très sencée et très intelligente :

«_Enfin, Junior. Si Nathan se souciait ne serais-ce qu'un peu de moi, il se serait rendu compte que je suis enceinte. Et comme il ne soucie pas de moi, tu crois vraiment qu'il se soucierais du bébé ? Je sais que j'en ai pas l'air, mais je sais bien qu'il est infidèle, débile et arrogant. Je ne le considère pas comme impliqué, pas comme le père. Donc il le saura quand il le verra.»_

Qu'est-ce-qu'on peux répondre à ça, je vous le demande ? Réponse : rien . A part le fait que «oui, il ne se souciait pas de toi, non, il est débile et ne s'est pas rendu compte que tu étais enceinte, non, il ne se soucierait pas du bébé, oui, il est infidèle, débile et arrogant . Non, il n'est pas impliqué, oui, tu as raison de lui cacher»?

Mais on s'est contentés de ne pas parler. Après, Alex a brisé le silence en riant et en disant qu'elle s'en fichait. Junior a ri, lui aussi. Et même si Rose a sourit, elle aussi a vu ce que j'ai vu. Alex a rigolé, mais j'ai vu, moi. J'ai vu cette lueur de désespoir dans ses yeux. Si j'avais pu la prendre dans mes bras, je l'aurais fait. Je l'aurais fait si je pensais que cela lui aurait fait du bien.

Mais je sais bien qu'elle aurait juste pleuré, c'est tout. Alors j'ai fait semblant, moi aussi, de rire. Alors que c'était tout sauf drôle. Tomber enceinte d'un garçon infidèle qui sort avec une fille dans ton dos, le laisser tomber parce qu'il ne t'as pas dit qu'il est fiancé avec la fille en question .... Ca fait beaucoup pour une seule Sorcière.

J'ai lancé un regard bref vers Rose. Elle ne me regarde pas, et elle ne saura jamais que j'ai vu des larmes sur sa joue. Oui, c'est plutôt triste à en pleurer. Alex est tellement forte, beaucoup plus que ce que je ne pensais .

Et elle a toujours tout su. L'infidèlité, les paris, les débilités... L'amour ne se commande pas, dirait Rose. Et c'est horrible, parce qu'on tombe toujours sur des gens tels que Nathan ou pire ! Tels que..... moi.

Je plains les pauvres filles qui m'aiment. Et sincèrement, j'espère qu'aucune d'elle n'est tombée enceinte de moi. Wah. Ca fait réfléchir, quand même. Tout à coup, j'ai plus envie de batifoler. J'aimerais me trouver une petite-amie stable. Que dirait Rose en entendant ça ? «Ha ha»

19h45, Jour n°15 :

Ce soir, on va aller dîner chez les Harper. Alexia doit annoncer à ses parents qu'elle est enceinte. Autant dire qu'on y va pour les aider à gérer. Rose essaie de calmer Alex : c'est mauvais pour le bébé, le stress.

« Je préférerais que tu n'utilise pas le sort pour cacher ton ventre, dit calmement Junior. Ca me fait peur, et c'est vraiment déconseillé.

Mes parents risquent un infartus s'ils me voient comme ça, directement .

De toute façon, ils risquent d'être choqués, développe Junior. Et le sort risque de te faire perdre le bébé, Alex. Je pense que tu devrais prendre ça en compte.

Alors, quoi ? Je dois choisir entre la vie de mon enfant et celle de mes parents ? Demande Alex, furieuse. Non, hors de question !

Alexia, tu devrais écouter Junior, s'incruste Rose. Il a vraiment raison : si tu veux, on peux te cacher un peu, mettre une robe très bouffante ? »

Junior sur-enchérit : c'est une bonne idée, dit-il. J'ajoute pour aider Alex que ses parents sont cools et qu'ils l'ont eux-même eue très jeunes. A, genre, dix-huit ans.

Après, on se rends chez les Harper. La mère de Alex, Susan Harper, vient nous ouvrir la porte, ravie.

« Bonjour ! S'exclame-t-elle. Je sais que nous les parents, on est un peu lourds, mais qu'est-ce-que-vous avez grandi !

Depuis septembre, maman ? » Ironise Alex.

Susan rit, puis elle nous fait rentrer . C'est très grand... Et vraiment très très jaune. D'après Rose, c'est parce que Susan était à Poufsoufle, mais je pense que c'est parce que c'est une couleur chaleureuse. Même si ça fait mal aux yeux .

On voit alors Jonathan*, le beau père d' Alex. Mais elle le considère comme son propre père, parce que le sien est décédé quand elle avant huit ans. Elle a eu le temps de s'habituer. Jonathan s'étonne de l'énorme robe de sa fille et lui fait les gros yeux, en soupirant un _«Je ne m'habituerais jamais à tes nouvelles lubies !» _. S'il savait quelles lubies sa petite Alex a !

On mange, et pendant le repas, Alex lève son verre.

« Hum. Bon. Père, Mère, j'ai quelque chose de très important à vous dire.. Voilà, ce n'est pas très facile à dire, mais c'est vraiment très important. Et je veux que vous me promettiez que quoi que je dise ce soir, vous m'aimerez toujours.

Bien sûr, ma chérie, dit Jonathan.

Tu es enceinte, hein ? Coupe Susan.

Oui, maman. De cinq mois, annonce Alex.

Alex ! S'étonne Jonathan, choqué. Je pensais que tu faisais attention !

Bien sûr, mais ce sont des choses qui arrivent, répond Susan, pas choquée pour un sou . Je suppose que tu te souviens de la raison pour laquelle nous avons cette magnifique petite fille, non, Jonathan ? Comme une erreur peut se révéler si heureuse !

Vous...N'êtes pas choquée, remarque-je.

Moi, Scorpius ? Ah ça, non, rit Susan. Tu penses sincèrement que je ne m'en suis pas rendue compte ? J'ai moi-même essayer de cacher ma grossesse à mes parents, sans succès. Seul ton père s'en est rendu compte.. A propos de cela, ma chérie. Tu penses garder le bébé, _sans Nathan ?_

Oui. J'ai longtemps réfléchi, et oui. Je veux garder ce bébé. Nathan ne sera pas là, je sais, mais j'espère sincèrement qu'un autre homme voudra bien m'aider. Je sais que ça va être difficile, mais j'ai du courage, ajoute Alex. Papa, tu digère ?

Le fait que ma fille est enceinte et que ma femme le savait mais ne m'a rien dit ? Ca va aller, ne t'inquiète pas, soupire Jonathan .

On aidera Alexia, ne vous faites pas de souci, le console Rose. On l'empêchera de faire trop de bêtises ! »

Tout le monde sourit, puis se détend . Même Mr. Harper. Après tout, il va devenir grand-père. Et sa fille va connaître le plaisir de donner la vie. Le _plaisir_ ? Relève sa femme. _Donner la vie, ça fait mal, mais en même temps, ça fait du bien ._

Sur cette note joyeuse, on continue à manger, discutant, buvant de l'_eau_ pétillante et riant . Demain, on va retourner en cours. Et la vie va reprendre à nouveau . Les cours, les devoirs, les ASPICS... On n'aura plus que ça en tête... Personnellement, je préfère profiter du temps qu'il nous reste à lézarder.

Plus que quelques heures...

Quelques minutes...

Et puis plus rien .

Fin du chapitre.

*Les prénoms suivis d'une astérisque sont des prénoms choisis car :

Augustine est une excellente amie, terriblement fidèle et carrément allumée.

Jake pour le Jake de « One Tree Hill »

Blake comme Blake Lively, de « GossipGirl ».

Luke pour Luke Skyllwaker, dans « Star Wars », qui n'a rien de sexy contrairement à son père mais je ne voulais pas de Anakin comme prénom;)

Elle comme Elle Bishop dans « Heroes », jouée par la splendide Kristen Bell.

Jonathan, comme mon pote Samy qui, en anglais s'appelle « Jonathan » pour énerver la prof car c'est un nom trop long :P

Voilà, beaucoup de prénoms qui me sont passés par la tête pendant l'écriture :)


	6. Chapter 6

**Dreams are my reality (Richard Sanderson)**

«Alexia Harper s'est remise avec Nathan Derrick. Je te le jure ! Je les ai vus, si tu vois ce que je veux dire. D'ailleurs, je croyais que les femmes enceintes ne devaient pas...»

C'en est trop. Que cette débile adepte des ragots se taise ! Par pitié, je ne supporterais pas d'en entendre plus. Déjà que je vis cette réconciliation en direct, alors que les Poufsoufles se mettent à en parler... Je sature. Tina aussi, aparemment . Et puis elle, c'est la fiancée qui sortait avec Nate. Mais en même temps, depuis que Alex s'affiche avec son ventre de femme enceinte, je crois que les Derrick ont mis un coup de pression ... Peut-être même vont-ils annuler les fiançailles ?

« Beurk, dit Tina . Ca fait, genre, deux heures qu'ils se sont remis ensemble et ces imbéciles se remettent déjà à en parler ? Moi qui pensais être _tranquille_ à la bibliothèque, me voilà rassuré. C'est le QG des potins, ou quoi ?

Je te jure, approuve-je. Elles sont in-su-por-tables ! Je préfèrerais presque voir Nate et Alex s'embrasser...

Peut-être pas, quand même, souligne-t-elle. En tout cas je sais pas toi, mais moi, je me barre d'ici. C'est tellement... ! »

Je vois ce qu'elle veut dire. D'ailleurs je la suis, incapable de rester ici une seconde de plus. Et je crois aussi que je vais aller faire un tour du côté des deux commères qui parlaient d'Alex et de Nate. Elles vont flipper, c'est ce que je trouve le plus cool. Le grand Scorpius Malefoy va leur adresser la parole !

« Eh, les filles. Salut ! Dis-je.

Salut, Scorpius, répondent les deux Poufsoufles en choeur.

Vous vous appelez comment ?

Charlotte et Amanda, sourient-elles.

Ok, Charlotte et Amanda. On va faire comme ça : si jamais vous reparlez d'Alexia Harper ou de Nathan Derrick, je dirais à mon amie Rosalie Weasley que je lui laisse «champ libre» en ce qui vous concerne, si vous voyez de quoi je parle... Et, ajoute-je, je sais toujours _tout_ . J'espère ne pas vous revoir bientôt, mesdemoiselles, mais ce n'est pas personnel, hein ? Non, en fait, si, ça l'est .»

Rose sera fière de moi quand je vais lui raconter. Le champ libre est ce qui fait le plus peur à toutes ces gamines (avec Rose). Elles n'ont plus aucune réputation, aucun honneur, aucuns amis. Et cela, uniquement parce que Rose le choisit . Rose, c'est une sorcière douée qui impressionne, et qui est admirée. Elle est belle, c'est indéniable. Elle est populaire malgré son air narquois et ses sourires calculés.

Tina me regarde, un vague sourire collé aux lèvres. Elle semble sur le bord des larmes quand elle quitte le lieu de travail. Je ne suis pas assez rapide pour la suivre, mais je la vois s'éloigner. Je pense qu'elle est amoureuse de Nate. Ce serait vraiment plausible. C'est pour cela qu'elle est affectée par le fait qu'il ressorte avec son ex, qu'il a mise enceinte.

Soudain, je heurte quelqu'un. Conséquence prévisible ? On tombe tous deux, et ses cours s'éparpillent partout dans le couloir. Je vois un devoir d'histoire de la magie, et je suis déçu par le nom de celui qui l'a fait . C'est Junior. Pourquoi est-ce-que je ne tombe jamais sur des jolies filles toutes en jambes ? Je dirais que c'est le destin, Rose dirait plutôt le _karma_.

Junior s'excuse en souriant, en murmurant un «Ne retourne pas là-bas, Scorpius, c'est affreux. Tu seras choqué, vraiment ! » . Je décide de l'écouter et de ne pas y retourner. Si c'est horrible pour Junior, ce sera impossible à vivre pour moi. Non, c'est vrai, quoi . Entre nous, les petits couples, je tolère pas.

« Scorpius Malefoy devant la bibliothèque, j'y crois pas, s'exclame une voix bien masculine.

Potter, dis-je. Ca fait longtemps, mec.

Eh oui. Faut croire que ma cousine est devenue plus importante que moi, Scorpius, rigole Albus Potter.

Arrête, c'est juste qu'un bon «_Maraudeur_» ne doit pas aller voir les Serpentards, coupe-je.

Rosalie t'a parlé de ça ? S'étonne Albus. Arrête, c'est n'importe quoi, ces règles. Personne ne les suit ! Je suis moi-même sorti avec cette splendide Serpentarde – Valentina .

Splendide ? Tu as bu combien de verres pour la trouver splendide ? Souris-je. Tu parles bien de Valentina Belby, non ?

Ouais, c'est elle. Ses cheveux sont très blonds, très lisses, la petite coupe au carré, des grands yeux bleus... Tu vas pas me dire que tu la trouve moche ? S'indigne Albus.

Non, elle est pas moche, elle est belle. Mais bon, splendide... J'veux dire, faut pas non plus abuser ! Réplique-je. Comment tu vas, sinon ?

Quel changement de sujet, mon petit Malefoy ! Remarquable, rigole-t-il. Je vais bien. Et toi ? Pas trop dépassé par l'histoire de la Harper et de Nathan ?

Un peu, avoue-je. Tu n'as pas vu ta cousine la brunette aux cheveux bouclés ?

Elle s'est lissé les cheveux, aujourd'hui, me dit Albus. Elle est allée chasser, Scorpius. Au beau milieu des Serdaigles – ou plutôt, au milieu des beaux Serdaigles, devrais-je dire !»

Je lui sourit, mais intérieurement, je suis furieux : pourquoi les _Serdaigles_ ? Ils sont moche, en plus. Je me dirrige vers la Grande Salle, parce que Rose ignore où se trouve la Salle Commune des Serdaigles, et je la vois en chemin. Elle discute avec l'un de ces crétins à la cravate bleue. Quand elle m'aperçoit, elle soupire. Elle prend la main du débile qu'elle drague.

«Salut, Scorpius, dit-elle avec un air ironique.

Rose et ... Nouveau-petit-copain, le quatrième de la journée, bonjour ! Réplique-je.

Scorpius, tu es pas possible, marmonne Rose. Tu sais même pas compter !»

Elle rit, le garçon s'en va, vexé. Rose me prend la main et me dit qu'elle le trouvait moche, de toute façon. Ca, c'est clair. On décide de profiter d'un rayon de soleil, avant qu'il ne pleuve à nouveau, alors on va dans le parc.

**R**ose s'assied à côté de moi, elle repose sa tête sur mon épaule. Je soupire, mais elle ne fait pas attention à moi : elle regarde un petit couple assis de l'autre côté du lac. Ils s'embrassent, et ne peuvent s'arrêter. Ouais, je sais . Beurk, quoi . Ils peuvent pas cacher leur amour, ces imbéciles heureux ?

« Ca donne envie, quand même, soupire Rose. D'avoir quelqu'un, comme ça.

Eh ! Tu m'as moi, ce n'est pas suffisant ? M'indigne-je .

Scorpius, je ne parle pas de quelqu'un avec qui discuter, ou me disputer. J'aimerais sincèrement avoir quelqu'un à embrasser, à tenir par la main.. Et avec qui discuter est possible, ajoute-t-elle.

Tu veux m'embrasser ? Demande-je. Parce que si c'est le cas, ok !

Scorpius, sois sérieux deux minutes, implore-t-elle. Allez. Tu n'aimerais pas, toi, une fille avec qui tu peux discuter, rire, embrasser, et tout ? Une fille qui «t'appartient» ?

Tu es la mienne, Rose, dis-je . Je ne veux personne d'autre. Et je ne veux pas que tu aies quelqu'un d'autre !»

Elle rit, mais quand elle se rend compte que je suis sérieux, elle se retourne vers moi . Avec un regard brillant et interessé. Discrète, elle m'indique du doigt les gens autours, et je lui souris d'un air conspirateur. Je me penche vers elle, elle s'approche de moi, et je sens mon coeur battre fort, très fort. Ses lèvres sont très proches des miennes, et je ne peux m'empêcher de le faire, alors je l'embrasse. Doucement, d'abord, puis je passe ma langue dans sa bouche, et ce baiser devient langoureux. Je me recule et je murmure :

« Tu es sûre que tu veux ça ? »

Elle me sourit d'un air contrit, et se relève doucement . Je me lève aussi, et je l'embrasse sur la joue, avant de repartir dans le château. Bien sûr que non, elle ne veut pas ça, et moi non plus. Vraiment ? Quel _beau _menteur je fais ! Une fois de plus, j'ai prouvé que je suis digne d'un Serpentard. Non mais vraiment, qui fait l'amour à sa meilleure amie, si ce n'est un égoïste ? Un _Serpentard_ .

_Et c'était bien, _c'est ça le pire. J'aime vraiment ces moments qu'on partage, Rose et moi . J'adore quand elle m'enlève ma chemise, tout en douceur, ou qu'elle est en soutien-gorge devant moi . Et on a pas l'inconvénient d'être un couple, de s'ennuyer et de devoir faire des trucs de couple. On parle, comme deux meilleurs amis, on rit, on sourit, on soupire... On s'amuse, quoi .

« Mmmhhh, Scorpius...» murmure-t-elle.

Elle est à côté de moi, nue, dans mon lit . Je l'entoure de mes bras, parce que j'ai envie de protéger ma petite Rosalie. C'est qu'elle est fragile, ma meilleure amie . Elle sourit, et je sens son souffle sur mes bras. J'aime quand elle est près de moi, et c'est cool d'avoir une meilleure amie et plus si affinités !

Elle se retourne, se met sur un coude, et j'apprécie la douceur de son visage, j'apprécie les belles rondeurs de son corps. Elle veut parler, me dire quelque chose d'ironique, mais je ne lui en laisse pas le temps, je m'approche d'elle et je m'empare de ses lèvres . Je l'embrasse, et elle répond à mon baiser. Je me sens moins coupable d'avoir couché avec elle, du coup . Après tout, elle a été _très_ consentente...

«Il faudrait qu'on aille manger, non ?

Rosalie, tu ne veux pas m'abandonner ? Demande-je.

Scorpius, j'en connais qui vont se poser des questions, réplique-t-elle.

Peu importe !

Bien sûr que ça importe, mon _chéri_! » rigole Rose. «Je vais me laver, seule !» précise-t-elle.

Je soupire, et elle sort du lit, récupérant ses affaires, pendant que je me recouche . Ahhhrgh, elle veut me tuer, ou quoi ? Sortir du lit, nue ? Et elle veut aller se doucher _seule_ ? Pas moyen !

« Scorpius ! J'avais dit seule... Je... Mmmh... Arrête ça ! Scorpius, je .... Mmmh »

Après ça, des_ soupirs_, uniquement .

« Vous étiez où, les deux ? Demande Junior. Vous nous avez abandonnés, avec les deux ... Beurk, chuchote-t-il.

On s'est balladés, élude Rose. On a raté quelque chose ?

Des échanges insuportables de salive ? Propose Tina .

Oui, confirme Junior. Rien d'interessant ! »

Je fais un sourire ironique vers les deux «amoureux» qui s'embrassent, une fois de plus.

« Il a bougé, Alex ! S'exclame tout à coup Nate.

Je sais, mon _chéri_, plaisante Alex. Je le porte, moi, ton enfant !»

Quand elle a dit «chéri», j'ai repensé à Rose, ce qu'elle m'a dit tout à l'heure, avant qu'on dîne, avant même qu'on se douche . J'imagine Rose et moi, qui sortons ensemble, et Rose enceinte . Ca me fait peur. C'est ce qui doit expliquer pourquoi je sors de la table précipitamment, et que Rose, intelligente Rose qui a compris, ne me suis pas .

Elle ne prend pas la peine de crier mon nom, mais c'est normal. J'ai eu peur, mais elle le sait, elle me connaît. Elle reste assise, pendant que Junior et Tina m'apellent . Je ne répond pas, je ne me retourne pas. Je n'en ai pas envie. Je veux être seul. Disons – j'en ai besoin .

Si je me retournais, je verrais quoi ? Tina, Junior et Nate, debouts, Alex, assise. Tous incompréhensifs. Rose la main sur l'épaule de Junior, interdisant d'aller me voir. Je n'ai pas envie de voir ça. Je n'ai pas envie de voir Rose. _Chéri_, c'est vrai que ça fait peur.

J'ai honte : j'aurais du contrôler mes sentiments. Me contrôler, c'est un truc que je fais tout le temps, mais là, c'était trop dur... Je sais pas, j'ai pas réussi. Je suis allée dans le dortoir, et je prends ma douche, en ce moment même. Il faut bien, pas vrai ? Pour se remettre les idées en place.

Ouais, je sais : je suis pitoyable. J'ai peur des sentiments, j'ai peur des histoires sérieuses. Et j'avais pas peur de Rose, parce que je me suis dit que Rose n'aimait pas ça non plus. Mais peut-être qu'en fin de compte, cela voulait dire quelque chose, pour elle. Je sais, ce n'est qu'un mot . Qu'un «chéri», qu'une banalité. Mais peut-être aussi que c'était son moyen de me dire qu'elle m'aime ?

Je suis doué, avec les filles, mais Rose... J'ai du mal à la comprendre. Elle est têtue, elle est ironique, elle est narquoise, elle change toujours d'avis.. Je n'arrive plus à suivre. Là, j'aimerais de l'aide !

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait . Quand je sors de la douche, je découvre Rose sur mon lit, assise. Habillée, je vous rassure. Elle ne me sourit pas, mais n'est ni en pleurs ni en colère.

« C'était pour rire, Scorpius. _Chéri_, ajoute-t-elle.

D'accord, dis-je.

Cool, murmure-t-elle. A demain.

Bonne nuit, alors.»

On étais gênés, et pourtant ... Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'on a fait ça. Mais c'est la première fois que j'ai aussi mal réagi . Je crains, comme mec.

Elle a juste dit un petit mot, pour rire, mais moi je l'ai prise au sérieux. C'est pourtant pas mon habitude. Pourquoi est-ce-que je comprends toujours tout, sauf Rose ?

Réponse : _c'est ma meilleure amie, pas une petite-copine. _Et elle est intelligente. Pas comme les autres filles que je connais. Même Alex et Tina ne sont pas aussi intelligentes : la preuve avec ce qui se passe en ce moment : Alex n'a pas avorté alors qu'elle est enceinte d'un abruti qui est sorti avec une autre fille dans son dos et Tina a pensé que Nate assumerait et ne retournerait pas avec Alex .

Ouais, elles avaient de l'espoir . Beaucoup trop, si vous voulez mon avis. Mais comme Rose le dit, mon avis est trop _tranché_, et je ne suis pas assez _ouvert d'esprit_ pour comprendre. C'est Rose qui le dit, je le répète, pas moi . Je me trouve suffisamment neutre et particulièrement brillant, mais c'est toujours mon avis et vous savez ce que Rose en dit, maintenant ...

Bref, je vais me coucher, parce que cette journée m'a crevé, et après-demain on va fêter l'anniversaire de Alexia, qui fête ses dix-huit ans . Veinarde ? Pas si sûr... Elle ne pourra pas toucher à l'alcool, ça va lui changer de l'année dernière où elle était complètement bourée pour son anniversaire. Tellement bourée qu'elle a roulé un patin à Nate. C'est le début de leur grande histoire d'amour. Très_ glamour_.

Cette année, je lui offre «Les Hauts de Hurlevent». Elle va t'adorer, m'a précisé Rose.

En attendant, je suis vraiment fatigué, je vais dormir. J'éteins la lumière, je tire ma couverture.

_Bonne nuit, Scorpius ! Fais de beaux rêves ._

**Fin du Chapitre.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Somwhere only we know (Keane)**

**L**es mois passent, et les choses s'améliorent . Ou s'empirent, cela dépend . Avec Rose, on est plus vraiment aussi proches qu'avant, mais c'est pas mal du tout . J'évite juste de la toucher, parce que sinon j'ai envie de l'embrasser. Je sais, c'est bizarre.

Vous avez reçu _un _mail de «Rosalie Weasley» :

de .fr

à

Scorpius,

Tu dois m'aider. Je suis coincée chez moi, mon père refuse de me laisser sortir. Cette fois-ci, il a utilisé un sort pour m'en empêcher, je sais pas quoi faire ! Il faut que je vienne à la fête de Nathan, absolument !

Bisous,

Rose W.

Réponse de

à .fr

Rose,

Je suis désolé, mais je ne peux pas. Le sort que j'ai trouvé est trop dangereux. Il y a une possible perte de pieds (ou mains) . Désolé, mais non (je veux pas être responsable d'une perte de tes mains ou de tes pieds !) je ne t'aiderais pas. C'est pour ton bien, Rose.

Bisous,

Scorpius M.

Je sais que c'est un peu horrible, comme réponse . Autant dire que Rose m'en veut terriblement. J'ai essayé de lui que, quoi, c'était nul comme plan mais elle ne m'écoutera pas. Elle va bien entendu sortir, perdre un pied ou une main... Je voulais juste la protéger mais bon.

** °°° ARRIVE A LA FETE ! °°°**

_Beaucoup de gens, de la bonne musique et de la bonne humeur... C'est ce qui fait la fête ._

Arrivé au manoir Derrick, je me cache derrière la nourriture et je regarde Tina danser, danser et danser, avec plusieurs de ses amies de Serdaigle. L'une d'entre elles est particulièrement mignonne, parce que très naturelle . Elle a ces cheveux roux lisses comme on en trouve pas beaucoup, vraiment très roux. Elle assume ses tâches de rousseurs et ses yeux bleus la rendent sublime.

Je pourrais peut-être oublier ce qui s'est passé avec Rose ? Parce qu'honnêtement, depuis elle, ça a été le vide total de ce côté-là. Côté aventures, je précise. Bref, la rouquine super jolie pourrait faire l'affaire, non ?

« Eh, Junior, qui est la copine super-jolie de Tina ?

Laquelle, Scorpius ? Demande Junior, exaspéré

La rousse, Junior. La rousse, dis-je.

Haaa ! La rousse ? Attends, je ne la vois pas, elle est de dos.»

Il se rapproche et va dire bonjour aux filles qui dansent, son visage en parlant avec la rouquine s'éclaire. Il rit et elle lui sourit. J'espère que ce n'est pas son ex. Il lui fait un baisemain (PARDON ??) et il revient vers moi . C'était quoi, ce baisemain ?

« Tu la connais, lui reproche-je. Qui c'est ? Ton ex ?

Lucy ? Soupire-t-il. Non, mais elle est adorable . Au fait, c'est une Weasley.

Sérieusement ? A quel point proche de Rosalie ? M'enquis-je .

Proche au niveau cousine germaine, et comme elle a juste un an au-dessous, elle voit très souvent Rose, si tu vois ce que je veux dire, plaisante Junior.

Ok, je laisse tomber ! »

Mais c'est bien parce que c'est une Weasley. Et la cousine de ma meilleure amie. Quoique, je trouve que justement, ça donne un avantage en plus à la jeune fille. C'est fou, quand même : si elle est vraiment proche de Rose, pourquoi je n'ai jamais entendu parler d'elle ?

« Parce que tu es égoïste et égocentrique, Scorpius» ironise Rose.

Attendez : Rose ? Qu'est-ce-qu'elle fait là ? Et pourquoi elle m'a entendu ? J'ai pas parlé, pourtant, si ? J'ai juste pensé, quoi . Je sais que ça m'arrive pas souvent, mais si, ça m'arrive.

Mmmh... C'est un point qui mérite reflexion .

« Occlumentie, tu connais, imbécile ? Demande Rose.

Quoi ? Tu es entrée dans mon cerveau sans prévenir ? Je te hais ! Et d'ailleurs, pourquoi tu es là ? Soupire-je

Merci, Scorpius . Vraiment . D'abord tu refuses de m'aider pour draguer ma cousine, ensuite tu me dis que tu me hais, et après, quoi ? Tu vas m'insulter ? Tu es incroyable ! S'enerve Rose.

Attends, c'est moi qui devrais te faire la morale, là ! Dis-je . Tu viens ici, petite inconsciente, alors que ton père t'interdit de sortir, tu m'insultes et tu te plains ? Non mais ça va pas, là ! T'aurais pu perdre une main ou une jambe ! »

Je sais que je crie, que je m'énerve, mais elle m'énerve . Elle pénètre dans mon esprit – par effraction . Elle me crie dessus alors que j'essaie juste de l'aider mais ... Heureusement qu'elle est là ! Rose attend, mécontente. Elle n'écoute plus mes pensées, c'est rassurant . Je lui jette un coup d'oeil, ce que je n'avais pas fait jusqu'à maintenant . Pas mal, pas mal.

Très jolie, ma Rose. Elle porte des sandales à talons hauts rouges, qui la grandissent de quelques centimètres. Sa robe est simple, noire, mais très élégante. Un peu centrée au niveau de la taille, la robe semble légère, en mousseline . Ses longs cheveux sont lisses, et elle a magiquement rallongé une frange épaisse. Elle a des paillettes sur les yeux, du _fard à paupière, _et ses joues sont rosies par le froid. Le résultat est époustouflant, mais je suppose que Rose ne s'est pas trop cassée la tête, parce que je l'ai déjà vue plus sophistiquée .

Elle est sublime, comme toujours. Mais elle cache quelque chose dans son dos.

« Qu'est ce que tu as dans le dos ? Demande-je .

Rien, élude-t-elle.

Rose !

C'est rien, Scorpius, soupire-t-elle.

C'est sûr, ça ? M'enquis-je, soupçonneux . Montre tes mains, alors .

Scorpius, pas la peine d'en faire toute une histoire, déclare Rose.

Fais-moi-voir ! » Ordonne-je, plus fort

Les gens se retournent vers nous, Rose rougit. Elle refuse de s'afficher et montre donc ses mains . Ensanglantées. Je fronce les sourcils mais ne dit rien, ce n'est pas moi qui pourrait la juger, ni même la réprimander . Je n'ai pas la force.

Je la prends par la hanche et je lui indique l'étage supérieur de la grande maison de Nate. Je vais aller soigner ça, en bonne âme que je suis . On monte les escaliers, et la musique s'éloigne.... Jusqu'à disparaître (merci l'assurdissato !)

« Viens, c'est par la, indique-je.

Non, Scorpius, je pense que j'ai vu la salle de bain de l'autre côté, déclare Rose.

Je vais chercher ma baguette, espèce de petite maligne ! Elle est dans la chambre de Nathan.»

A la notion de chambre, Rosalie se raidit. Je sourit .

« On va juste te soigner cette blessure, ok ? »

Elle rit, mais se détend. On entre dans la chambre de Nate, je vois ma baguette sur la table de chevet. Ai-je précisé que seul moi, Alex ou Nate pouvons accèder aux étages ? Bref, je prends ma baguette tandis que Rose s'assied sur le lit.

« Je sais, je n'aurais pas dû...

Ce n'est pas moi mais ton père qui s'inquiète, en ce moment, Rose, coupe-je. _Montre tes mains ._

_Tiens_ . Je sais, mais... _Aïe_. Je voulais juste te dire que tu avais raison.

Je sais que j'avais raison, Rose ! Souris-je . _Attention, je crois que ça va faire mal_.

_Aïe ! T'es malade ou quoi_ ? S'indigne-t-elle. Et puis, ça va, j'ai reconnu mon tort, tu n'as pas besoin de te vanter !

Si._ Tu vois un reste de sang_ ? Moi je n'en vois pas. Maintenant le contre-sort . Il paraît que ça pique...

Tu rigoles ? Qui est la mauviette qui t'as dit ça ? Rigole Rose.

Alex, réponds-je. Mais j'ai demandé le contre-sort à ma mère. Je sais pas pourquoi, j'avais prévu que tu ne m'écouterais pas...

Scorpius, tu es incroyable ! Tout à disparu. Merci ! »

Je l'enlace, et elle sourit. Elle me regarde dans les yeux, et puis elle regarde ma bouche. Je souris, je m'approche d'elle encore. Nos bouches sont à deux centimètres lorsqu'elle se décide à m'embrasser. C'est doux, c'est merveilleux. C'est... Pas bien ! Mais je ne peux pas m'en empêcher.

_Scorpius, arrêtes ! Non ! Si. Non ! Si. Non ! Si ? _

Une fois de plus, la voix de la raison l'emporte. On s'éloigne en même temps.

« Mauvaise idée, me dit-elle en souriant narquoisement .

Très. Il vaut mieux qu'on redescende.»

Elle se remet du gloss puis on descend. C'est la fête, en bas. J'avais oublié, avec Rose. Les gens parlent, rient, dansent et s'amusent . _C'est à ça que sert une fête. On aurait du profiter... _

« Scorpius, tu danses ? Me crie Rose pour que je l'entende

Avec plaisir ! »

On rit, on saute, on danse, on boit du jus d'orange et une flûte de champagne. On s'amuse, en fin de compte. Malgré le début de soirée un peu difficile et... pour le moins sanglant !

Nathan arrive soudain, complètement saôul. Tina, qui le suit, me lance un regard paniqué . Ah, il a commencé à raconter sa vie. Qui en général n'est pas très passionnante, mais là, elle est bien remplie. Alex et son gros ventre de femme enceinte les suivent .

« Non mais franchement, Nate ! Tu vas avoir une petite fille dans quelques mois et tu trouves encore le moyen de faire l'irresponsable ? Tu es impossible ! Crie-t-elle.

Scorpius, s'il te plait, me murmure Tina. Il faut l'empêcher de parler...

Ok, dis-je. Bon : Alex, tu vas te reposer un peu, tu as l'air crevée – c'est mauvais pour l'enfant . Ensuite, Tina, Rose, vous allez m'aider à le monter Nathan en haut, histoire que ses invités ne le voient pas trop . Et Junior continue de faire la fête, sinon tout le monde s'en ira ! »

Tout le monde m'a comprit, alors Alex monte à l'étage, suivie de près par Tina, Rose, Nate et moi . Alex va dans une chambre, et nous allons à l'étage encore supérieur. Vide et silencieux, seul les efforts de Rose pour monter les escaliers s'entendent. On pose Nate, qui s'endort sur un lit. Alors, on commmence l'interrogatoire .

« Tu as quelque chose à nous dire, Tina ? Demande Rose.

Hum... Non, rien.

Sûre ? Insiste-je

Vous savez quoi ? S'enquit Tina. C'est vous qui êtes bizarres ! Vous faites des cachoteries, vous allez tous les deux _on-ne-sait-où_ !

La meilleure défense est l'attaque, suggère Rose.

On vous a vus, Tina . Toi et Nathan. Vous embrasser ? explique-je. Tu as été la maîtresse de Nathan, Tina !

Attendez, vous allez pas me dire que vous aviez pas remarqué que Alex et Nate se parlaient plus du tout. Nate voulait officialiser sa rupture, mais... panique Tina.

... Il a pas eu le cran de le faire, termine Rose.

Je l'aime. Je sais qu'il sort avec Alex, qu'elle est enceinte de lui, mais rien ne peut m'empêcher de penser à lui... Je sais que c'est mal, mais je n'arrive pas à l'oublier. Je l'aime. Quand on aime quelqu'un comme ça, on n'a pas l'impression d'être la maîtresse, mais plutôt la copine, quoi .

Tu as trahi Alexia, coupe-je.

Scorpius, tu ne comprends pas ! J'ai toujours fait les bons choix, je me suis toujours empêchée de penser à lui, pour Alex. J'ai toujours été en dehors de son chemin... Ca n'a pas suffi. Et puis, tu sais, quand tu aimes quelqu'un, peu importe qu'il est une petite-amie, peu importe qu'il ne plaise pas à tes parents. Tout ce que tu veux, c'est le protéger, l'aimer, le prendre dans tes bras, l'embrasser... Même si ce n'est qu'un court instant ... Tu sais, cette personne qui te fait chaud au coeur quand tu la vois, qui t'électrise quand elle t'embrasse, qui te fait sentir heureux et bien, qui te donne envie de te jeter d'un pont et en même temps de crier partout ton amour... Cette personne-là, qui qu'elle soit, tu ne peux pas la rejetter. Crois-moi, j'ai essayé.

Tu aurais du essayer plus ! Dis-je

Rose, déclare Tina. Tu sais ce que ça fait, toi ! Tu m'as dit qu'il y avait ce mec qui te faisait mourir d'envie et de tristesse...

Quoi ? M'enquis-je. Tu ne m'en as pas parlé ! »

Rose foudroie Tina du regard, et évite mes yeux. J'ai manqué de tact, de finesse, sur ce coup-là. Mais je ne suis décidément pas le seul .

_Attendez. _Vous croyez qu'elle parlait de moi ? _Envie_, oui. _Tristesse ?_

« Tu parlais de qui ? Murmure-je à l'oreille de Rose.

Personne, soupire-t-elle. Laisse tomber. Tu comprendras plus tard, je te le promet. »

Je soupire, elle ne me dira rien. Pas ce soir. Pourtant, je suis son meilleur ami, je devrais tout savoir. Mais est-ce que je lui dis tout ? _Est-ce-que je lui dis combien j'aime ses baisers, comment je me sens quand elle m'embrasse ? A quel point j'ai envie d'elle ? _

« Désolé, Tina. Je voulais pas te blesser, m'excuse-je.

Il n'y a pas de mal, sourit-elle.

Toi aussi, tu as compris, hein ? S'enquit Rose.

J'ai compris, acquièce-je. Mais bon, moi aussi j'ai mes secrets ! »

Rose lève les yeux au ciel alors que Tina sourit. Elle regarde Nate d'un air attendri, et je ne peux m'empêcher de les trouver mignons, même s'ils ne sont pas ensemble. A ce moment-là, la soirée allait encore. Tout était encore paisible et calme – autant qu'une fête peut l'être, disons .

Et puis, en un instant, la soirée a dégénéré. On entend un bruit, un cri de douleur. Alex.

Rose, Tina et moi courrons dans vers la chambre où elle se repose. Même Nate s'est réveillé !

« Ahhhhhhh ! Crie Alex.

Alexia ! S'exclame Rose. Qu'est-ce-qu'il y a ?

Je ne sais pas, Rose... J'ai mal au ventre !

Alex, dit Tina d'une voix blanche. Je crois qu'on a un problème.»

Tina montre d'un doigt les taches de sang qui coulent le long du pantalon d'Alex. Merde !

« Oh mon dieu ! Oh mon dieu, oh mon dieu, oh mon dieu ! Pleure Alex. Noooon !

Je vais apeller Sainte-Mangouste, décide-je.

Ok, déclare Rose. Alex ? Alex, donnes-moi ta main, donnes-la-moi . Il ne faut pas que tu t'évanouïsse, d'accord ? Serre ma main !»

C'en est trop pour moi, je sort, il faut que j'apelle l'hôpital. Je croise le regard de Nate, complètement affollé, le regard d'Alex, noyé sous les larmes, le regard paniqué de Tina, celui déterminé de Rose.

« Urgences de Sainte-Mangouste, je vous écoute !

Bonsoir, j'appelle parce je crois qu'une de mes amies, une sorcière, est en train de perdre de son bébé...»

**L**es mois passent, les chose s'améliorent... Ou s'empirent . Jamais je ne pourrais oublier cette soirée, elle fut bien trop riche en émotions. Ce soir-là, lors d'une fête, les médicomages ont débarqué, mais personne ne s'en est aperçu. Personne, sauf nous, Junior, Nate, Tina, Rose et moi . Les médicomages ont pris en charge Alex, et nous avons appellé ses parents.

Ce soir-là, Alexia a perdu son enfant Malgré tout ce qu'ils étaient capables de faire, les médicomages n'ont pas le pouvoir de ramener les morts à la vie. Je ne crois pas qu'elle s'en remettra un jour, et je doute fortement que je ne m'en remettrai pas.

Ce soir-là, j'étais jaloux de l'homme que Rose aimait,

J'étais curieux de l'histoire d'amour bizarre entre Tina et Nate,

J'étais heureux de voir Alex si resplendissante,

Ce soir-là, j'ai assisté à une fausse-couche.

_Comment est-on supposé s'en remettre ? _Réponse: on ne s'en remet pas. Jamais. Mais on tente d'avancer, de continuer. J'ai peur pour Alex. Parce qu'elle, elle a du mal à avancer.


	8. Chapter 8

**You and me (Lifehouse)**

_**P**arce qu'il y a toi et moi, et tous les autres dans le monde._

** Flash-Back.**

Cela sentait l'hôpital, à Sainte-Mangouste. Après avoir renvoyé toutes les personnes de la soirée de Nate, nous allâmes retrouver notre amie. Nous nous inquiétions pour elle...

« Alexia Harper ? Elle a fait une fausse couche, j'aimerais la voir, expliqua Nathan au Médicomage qui s'occupait d'accueillir la famille des patients.

Je suis navré, jeune homme, je ne trouve pas... Ah j'ai trouvé son fichier ! S'éclaira le Médicomage.. Malheureusement, elle a besoin de beaucoup de repos et je doute qu'une bande de jeunes sorciers soient très reposants, vous savez..

Je suis son petit-ami, dit nerveusement Nate. J'ai besoin de la voir, je vous en prie.

Bon.. Je vais vous laisser passer, mais pas de bêtises ! C'est la chambre 2835, au bout du couloir, à droite.»

Nate, Tina, Rose, Junior et moi avions peur pour notre amie. Non seulement pour son état physique, mais aussi pour son état mental – elle était finalement tellement attachée à ce bébé... Nate en tête de notre petit groupe, nous allions vers la chambre 2835. Là, nous entrâmes et vîmes Alex, allongée.

Elle était pâle, endormie. Ses cheveux blond platine encadraient des traits durs et fatigués d'une femme qui a vécu quelque chose de trop difficile. On la reconnaissait à peine. Là, allongée, dans une blouse trop grande pour elle... Et elle n'avait plus de ventre, c'était plat à nouveau...

Mon cœur battait à tout rompre. Oui, j'avais peur. J'avais peur, et je n'étais pas le seul. Nate s'approcha d'elle et lui prit la main, Tina soupira et sortit de la chambre, Junior s'assit. Rose me toucha le bras, je lui pris la main et l'attirai contre moi. Je pouvais sentir son souffle court et son cœur battre aussi vite que le mien .

** Retour au moment présent, salle commune des Serpentards.**

Elle me regarde encore. Si j'allais lui dire que je ne suis pas intéressé, elle comprendrait ?Sans doute pas. Junior me regard, amusé. Il est assis à côté de moi et a remarqué. Je ne doute pas qu'elle sait que ses yeux sont irrésistibles, avec ce bleu clair et cet éclat vif. Mais ces yeux, aussi beaux soient-ils, n'ont aucun effet sur moi .

« Tu veux que j'aille la voir ? Demande Tina.

Pardon ? M'enquis-je.

Astrid, la fille là-bas qui n'arrête pas de te regarder, explique Tina. Tu veux que j'aille la voir ?

Pour lui dire d'arrêter, ouais, pourquoi pas ! Souris-je.

Arrêter ? Mais enfin, Scorpius, qu'est-ce-qu'il te prend ? S'exclame Junior .

Je n'ai qu'une réponse à cela : Scorpius a flashé sur une fille, sourit Tina.

Scorpius, depuis quand tu me cache des choses ?» Demande Junior, mécontent .

Mais enfin, Junior, je ne te cache rien ... Sauf que j'ai déjà couché avec ton ex, qu'elle et moi sommes plus que de simples meilleurs amis et que.. Bon, tout dire serait perdre du temps. Temps qui m'est trop précieux à essayer de trouver une réponse. Sauf que, j'ai un problème. Je n'ai pas de réponse. Je n'ai rien à dire, je ne sais pas pourquoi je ne veux pas lui parler. Qu'est ce qu'il m'arrive ?

« Donne-lui mon adresse mail, Tina, tu veux bien s'il te plait ?

Scorpius, attends... Je veux dire, si tu n'en as aucune envie, je trouve ça bien que tu n'ailles pas la draguer ! Réplique Tina.

Si, je sais pas pourquoi je... Elle a un regard très joli, mais je sais pas...

Mais peut-être que, je sais pas, tu en préfère un autre, de regard ? Propose Junior.

Enfin ! S'exclame Tina.

Quelqu'un pourrait m'expliquer ? Je demande, perdu.

Tu préfère une petite, une fille qui a des longs cheveux bouclés !

Junior, en _douceur_, j'avais dit ! Plaisante Tina. Tu vois, quoi...

Une fille comme Rose, je murmure.

Ou même Rose, me chuchote Tina en retour. Tu ne crois pas que..

Non. Impossible . Je ne suis pas... Ce n'est pas possible. Ça ne m'est jamais arrivé.»

Les sentiments, ce n'est pas pour moi. Je suis cynique, sarcastique et ironique. Je suis froid, dur. Je suis Scorpius Malefoy. Je n'ai jamais, jamais... aimé quelqu'un comme j'aime Rosalie. Mais c'est l'amour d'un frère, d'un meilleur ami, non ? _Non ?_

Tout à coup, des talons qui claquent, une porte qui s'ouvre. Et deux belles sorcières. L'une a des cheveux blonds platine coupés court, l'autre les a bruns et longs. Alexia et Rose s'approchent de nous. Je jette un coup d'œil à Tina et Junior. Ils ne diront rien. Tant mieux.

Au loin, il y a Nate qui est assis à une table, et dès qu'elle l'aperçoit, Alex monte dans le dortoir des filles. Rose soupire, hausse les épaules et vient s'asseoir à côté de Junior . Devant nos mines soucieuses (moi) ou réjouies (Tina et Junior), elle fronce les sourcils.

« Qu'est-ce-qui se passe avec Alex ? Je demande.

Elle évite encore Nathan, suppose Junior. Mais pourquoi ?

Parce qu'elle se sent super mal en sa présence, explique Rose. Elle s'en veut, elle lui en veut. Elle ne sait plus si elle l'aime toujours, elle se pose des tas de questions.

Pauvre Alex, soupire-je. Je ne peux même pas imaginer la douleur qu'elle doit ressentir. Aucun de nous le peut, remarquez.»

Croyant que personne ne le remarquera, Tina jette un rapide coup d'œil à Rose. Pourquoi ? Rose n'a jamais eu de fausse couche, je le saurais. _Je le saurais. N'est-ce-pas ?_

Rose lui rend un regard très rapide, et très furieux. Elle se lève. J'ai envie de la suivre, mais si je la suis, ce sera seulement en tant que meilleur ami. Et un meilleur se soucie de sa meilleure amie, pas vrai? Donc, je peux la suivre sans qu'elle ne croie que je l'aime. A tord, évidemment.

J'ai envie de la suivre, j'en ai très envie. Mais c'est Rose, et je sais qu'elle m'en voudra. Je sais bien qu'elle va me rembarrer. Je la connais, après tout. En plus, ce n'est pas la seule à avoir besoin d'un moment pour elle. J'ai décidé de sortir. Une petite ballade, le long du parc. Après tout, il fait si beau que j'ai envie de profiter du soleil. J'aurais bien aimé en profiter avec elle. Mais pas elle, croyez moi. Elle a besoin de solitude, la petite. Ou peut être que c'est juste moi qui en ai besoin.

« Tu sors, Scorpius ? Demande Tina

Ouais. Je reviens pour le diner, t'inquiètes.

Je suis pas inquiète, Malefoy, dit-elle d'une voix douce.

Mais si Rose demande, tu es où ? S'enquiert Junior.

Elle demandera pas. »

C'est un avantage, de connaître aussi bien ses amis. J'avoue que Rose, je la connais mieux qu'eux tous. Je pousse la porte doucement, comme si j'avais besoin que personne ne me voie. En fait, je m'en fous. Ils peuvent me voir, ils ne se demanderont jamais pourquoi je sors. Les gens savent que je suis pas si sociable que ça, on est des Serpentards, vous avez oublié ?

Je remonte vers le parc. C'est beau, Poudlard, au printemps. C'est dingue. J'ai du mal à imaginer que mon père aussi était là. Qu'il regardait les mêmes paysages. Parce qu'il m'en a jamais parlé, de la beauté du parc. Je me pose en dessous d'un arbre. Et là, je ne fais que regarder, que penser. Ces derniers mois on été difficiles. Je ne sais même plus où j'en suis. Je ne sais même pas, parce que c'est la première fois que je suis peut-être amoureux. _Peut-être. _

J'ai jamais pensé à Rose de cette façon. C'est pas comme si un jour, on se réveillait et on tombait amoureux d'une fille inconnue. C'est plutôt comme si on passait plein de temps avec sa meilleure amie, qu'on la regardait tout le temps, qu'on avait besoin de ces remarques ironiques, de son sourire et de son rire. Un jour, on devient jaloux des autres garçons qui l'approchent. On a envie de tous les tuer, mais on trouve que c'est normal, parce qu'elle est comme notre petite sœur. Mon dieu.

Tout prend un sens, tout à coup. On s'est trop rapprochés, elle et moi. Bien trop. Et je l'aime. Merde.

Elle est là, de l'autre côté de l'étang, mais je n'irais pas la voir. Je ne peux pas ! Maintenant que je sais que je l'aime... Je ne peux plus.

Elle est belle, mais je l'ai toujours trouvée belle – et je suis malheureusement pas le seul. Son grand sourire n'est pas audacieux, ses yeux ne brillent pas, et ses lèvres ne m'ont jamais attiré. Sauf que... J'ai du mal à me passer d'elle. _Non ! _Pourquoi, pourquoi, pourquoi faut-il que je tombe amoureux de la seule fille de qui je ne peux pas tomber amoureux ?

Toutes les autres, c'est possible, c'est faisable. Mais pas elle. Pas elle ! Je ne peux pas me permettre de la faire souffrir, je ne peux même pas sortir avec elle. Bon, premièrement parce que ce n'est absolument pas réciproque. Deuxièmement, parce que même si ça l'était, on finirait par se détester. Et ce serait la pire chose qui puisse m'arriver. Être détesté par la fille la plus intelligente du monde, par la fille qui est indispensable à ma vie .C'est un truc que je ne peux pas me permettre. Et puis de toute façon, ce n'est pas réciproque. Tant mieux, tant mieux, tant mieux. _Tant mieux ? _

J'avoue que j'aimerais savoir ce que ça fait de sortir avec une fille que l'on aime vraiment. J'aimerais savoir ce que ça fait de me l'embrasser devant tout le monde. Parce que, l'embrasser, c'est bien. Ça l'a toujours été. Et puis, nos baisers ne voulaient rien dire. Sauf que maintenant que je sais que je l'aime – enfin que je crois l'aimer... Ce sera différent.

« C'est horrible, de réfléchir, en fait. Dis-je.

Dieu merci, ça ne t'arrive pas souvent ! S'esclaffe Rose.

J'ai parlé à voix haute ? Attends : tu n'étais pas de l'autre côté, il y a deux minutes ?

Ouais, et ouais. Mais c'était pas y'a deux minutes. C'était plutôt genre, y'a dix minutes. Ahah, ça ne te vas pas, de réfléchir, mon petit Scorpius !

Peut-être, Weasley. Mais en attendant, sans réfléchir, je peux quand même te pousser dans l'eau si tu m'énerves trop, alors fais attention à tes paroles, mademoiselle-parfaite, la nargue-je.

Je sais, rien de mieux que la perfection. Sérieusement, Malefoy, tu fais quoi ici depuis un quart d'heure ? Et ne me dis pas que tu réfléchis, je ne te croirais pas.

T'es vraiment une garce, dis donc ! Je cherchais un peu de solitude. Comme toi, en fait. Sauf que je suis pas parti furieux sans explications, moi.

Je n'étais pas furieuse.

Ah, non. Pas du tout. Tu oublies, ma chère Rosalie, que je te connais comme ma poche, et que je sais que tu mens. Je t'ai vue regarder Tina méchamment. Maintenant, la question ultime : est-ce-que je mérite une explication ?

C'est pas la question. Tu mérites, mais j'ai pas spécialement envie de t'en parler, sourit Rose.

Comme tu veux.

Non. Fais pas le coup du meilleur pote triste. Je ne t'ai rien dit, parce que je sais comment tu vas réagir...

Et comment je vais réagir ? Soupire-je.

Tu vas rien dire. Tu vas m'éviter. Tu vas t'éloigner. Et tu seras dégouté à jamais de moi.

A ce point ?

Carrément.

On parie que je ne partirais pas, que je t'éviterais pas ?

T'façon, c'est rien. C'est juste que tu vas en faire une affaire. Comme Tina. En fait, j'ai cru... Je pensais que...

Ah. Pas facile à dire. Tu pensais que ? L'encourage-je.

Je pensais que j'étais peut-être enceinte, murmure Rose, sans me regarder. Mais ce n'est pas le cas, hein ?

Wah. Je savais pas que tu... Que tu... Que t'as un copain. Depuis quand tu me caches ces choses-là, Weasley ?

Scorpius... »

Les larmes lui montent aux yeux. Je lui en veux pas, parce que ça doit pas être facile. Mais elle aurait du m'en parler. Comme ça, ça coupe court à ce que je pensais : elle n'est pas amoureuse de moi. La preuve : elle va coucher avec d'autres garçons. Tout à coup, elle est assise trop loin de moi. Je me rapproche d'elle, qui semble si fragile, si douce. J'ai envie de lui dire que puisque ce n'est pas le cas, elle n'a pas besoin de s'inquiéter. Mais faut croire que c'est pas si simple.

« J'ai aucune raison de partir, Rose. Je suis là, je sais bien que ça doit pas être facile. Mais en tout cas, je crois que qui que soit le mec, faudrait lui dire... »

Je n'ai pas le temps de finir ma phrase, qu'elle me regarde avec haine et qu'elle part. Qu'est ce que j'ai fais, _encore_ ?

Elle prend sa baguette, s'en va rapidement. Je m'allonge. J'en peux plus, moi. Combien on parie que c'est elle qui va m'éviter, maintenant ? J'ai plus qu'à rentrer, et me coucher. C'est ce que je vais faire.

Pas envie de diner, ce soir.

On aurait du parier. Rose m'évite depuis hier. C'est dingue, j'ai vraiment rien fait. Je voulais être cool. Alors que c'est pourtant affreux, parce que quand j'y pense, je repense au fait qu'elle aie été avec un autre mec que moi. Faut que je trouve Tina, ou Junior. Que j'en parle à quelqu'un. Mais, euh, pas Nathan. Même s'il est juste devant moi. On est dans la grande Salle, on petit-déjeune.

« Ça va pas, mec ? Me questionne-t-il.

Si. C'est toi qui as l'air crevé.

Je le suis. J'ai l'impression que Alex ne va plus jamais me parler. Limite elle me regarde. Elle se met tout le temps dans mes bras, et elle ne dit rien. Rien, pas un mot. Ça fait plus d'un mois... Moi aussi, je suis triste. Mais je sais plus quoi faire. »

J'aimerais bien lui dire quoi faire, mais c'est Alex. Y'a rien à faire. Elle a perdu son bébé, le truc qui la rendait si paniquée, mais pourtant si heureuse. Y'a rien à faire, avec les filles.

« Salut les garçons, s'exclame Tina.

Ah, Tina, je pourrais te parler ? Tout à l'heure ?

Scorpius, si c'est pour le nouveau copain de Rose...

TU LE CONNAIS ? m'énerve-je

Tout le monde le connait, rectifie Nate.

Sérieux ? C'est qui ?

Josh MacTyer, marmonne Tina.

JOSH ? Plus prétentieux, y'avait pas ?

Scorpius... »

Pas moyen. Pas lui, quoi... Je comprends mieux pourquoi elle ne veut pas lui dire ce qu'elle a cru. Mais pas lui, Rosalie. Pourquoi ce mec, qui a un _« complexe de supériorité » _? Il y a pas pire que lui. Mais vraiment pas.

D'habitude, les mecs de Rose sont pas aussi nuls. Ils sont nuls, certes. Mais moins. Là, elle nous a prit le plus débile de TOUT Poudlard. Et pourtant, y'en a des bons, de débiles. Nan, là, j'y crois même pas. Et elle ne m'a rien dit...

Bon, je vais regarder ma messagerie. Ça fait trop longtemps que je n'ai pas été voir.

**Vous avez 3 nouveaux mails.**

**Mail n°1:**

Heyy,

Tu ne réponds pas à mes maaaaaaails. Que se passe-t-il, monsieur le beau-gosse ? Plus de temps pour ta supeeer future copine ?

Lola.

**Mail n°2:**

Bonjour Scorpius,

Ton père m'a demandé de t'écrire pour savoir si tout va bien, mais je sais de source sûre que oui, même si il y a plein de nouveaux petits trucs dans ta vie, genre que tu vas plus autant draguer qu'avant. Wah wah wah, je suis fière de toi. Tu vas peut-être enfin te rendre compte que choisir une fille stable dans ton entourage, c'est mieux.

On se revoit en juillet,

A. Malefoy.

**Mail n°3:**

Scorpius,

Je suis désolée pour Josh.

Je t'aime.

Rose, la pire meilleure amie du monde entier.

Comme si ça changeait tout, qu'elle soit _désolée. _

Mais quand même.

Quand même.

Elle a dit je t'aime.

…

Elle a dit je t'aime. Ça ne lui arrive jamais.

**Mails envoyé : un, à « lili »**

Weasley,

Tu as dis que tu m'aimes.

Scorpius.


	9. Chapter 9

**She's gone (Brutha)**

Il faut que je trouve Rose. Apparemment, elle n'est plus avec son mec. D'après Tina, c'est le moment où jamais d'aller la voir. Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle attend de moi, mais je ne dirais pas la vérité à Rose. Je peux pas lui dire que je l'aime. Elle ne m'aime qu'en amitié, même si d'après Tina, ce n'est pas vrai. Je me suis vachement rapproché de Tina, faut croire que c'est en fait une fille géniale. Elle est marrante, elle aide vachement.

Ah, Rose est dehors. Je vois sa chevelure dans le parc, sous notre arbre. Je la rejoins vite, c'est dingue comme j'ai envie de la féliciter d'avoir largué ce McDébile. Je suis enfin dehors. Je m'approche d'elle, en souriant. Elle ne sourit pas. Elle ne m'a pas vu, il faut dire.

« Paraît que t'as lâché l'enc... ? Me renseigne-je.

Ouais. Trop de complexe de supériorité tue le complexe de supériorité, plaisante-t-elle.

C'est tout ? Tu n'es pas amoureuse d'un autre mec ?

Ah, non. Pourquoi ?

Savoir, juste. Maintenant que la fille la plus belle de Poudlard est célibataire, crois-moi, y'en a des tas qui seront contents. Je pourrais aller leur montrer à qui elle appartient, si tu veux ? Ca fait longtemps que je n'ai pas testé mes sortilèges, dis-je.

Ahah. Petit comique. Je n'appartiens à personne.

Tu me prouves ça dans la Salle-sur-Demande ? »

Elle rougit, mais ne dit pas non. Je suis sûr que ça l'a tente. Je lui prends la main. Je la soulève, elle rit d'un rire fort et pas forcé. Elle est vraiment heureuse. Je cours un peu, mais j'arrête vite, parce qu'elle n'est pas SI légère que ça. On arrive alors dans la Salle-sur-Demande. Rose me sourit, mais elle ne dit toujours rien.

La salle est magnifique. Elle est comme un grand salon agréable. Sauf qu'au milieu trône un lit.

« Je te promets que je n'ai pas pensé au lit, soupire-je. Soit c'est mon inconscient, soit (et en voyant son sourire ironique je comprends) c'est TOI !

On ne peut vraiment rien te cacher, mon cher, ricane-t-elle. On est là pour ça, non?

A vrai dire, je voulais parler, avec toi, et toi seule. Mais ça peut aussi être une possibilité.

Je n'ai pas spécialement envie de parler. Mais si tu veux... »

Elle se pose dans le canapé. Elle est si belle, là. Ses boucles rebondissent un peu partout. Je m'assois à côté d'elle. Mais elle se rapproche. Très, très, très près de moi, si vous voulez mon avis. Elle me sourit, d'un air mutin. Elle pose sa tête contre moi.

« On est bien, là. Ça m'a manqué- de te voir. »

Ça m'a manqué aussi, de la voir. Son copain nous empêchait de nous voir. Trop jaloux, ce mec. Franchement. J'aime pas ça. En même temps, je comprends. Je partage pas non plus, surtout pas Rosalie. Elle m'a manqué, mais jamais je lui dirais. Je suis trop fier pour ça. Et j'aimerais bien ne pas être aussi fier... Mais je suis Scorpius Malefoy. Je n'ai pas le choix.

Tout à coup, je croise son regard. Son regard est ironique, narquois, détestable. Mais c'est fou, parce que son regard me rend totalement dingue. Son regard me donne envie de la garder dans mes bras toute ma vie. Je deviens romantique, là ? Argh. Elle rigole, et approche doucement sa bouche de la mienne. Elle pourrait m'embrasser, mais elle attend que je le fasse. Vais-je honnêtement m'en priver ? Ce sera la première fois que je l'embrasserais alors que je sais que je l'aime.

Je réduis la distance entre nos deux bouches. Je l'embrasse, et pour la première fois, ce n'est pas un baiser passionné, ce n'est pas un baiser génial, c'est bien plus. Je saurais pas vous expliquer. C'est un baiser que deux amoureux se donnent. D'habitude, c'est agréable, mais je sais toujours que j'embrasse ma meilleure amie. Là, je ne sais plus qui j'embrasse. J'embrasse la fille que j'aime ou la meilleure amie, j'embrasse Weasley ou Rose ?

« Wah, chuchote-t-elle.

Putain.

Scorpius, je sais pas ce que j'ai en ce moment, mais je crois que...

Chut. »

Je ne veux pas qu'elle dise quoi que ce soit. Je l'embrasse à nouveau, pour ressentir cette électricité à travers tout mon corps. Je sais ce qu'il me reste à faire. Je l'embrasse, je lui soulève sa robe, avec douceur. Je caresse ses bras, ses jambes, ses seins, je la caresse parce que je sens qu'elle a besoin que je lui montre à quel point j'aime tout chez elle. Elle enlève ma robe de sorcier, et me sourit. Elle découvre avec plaisir que j'ai fais du sport depuis la dernière fois qu'on l'a fait. Je l'ai fait pour elle, pour qu'elle me trouve plus beau. Mais pareil, elle le saura jamais. Pas moyen.

La suite, c'est personnel. Sachez juste que faire l'amour avec la personne que l'on aime, c'est mieux que tout. Je lui ai fait l'amour, pour la première fois, je n'ai pas juste couché avec elle. Je lui ai fait comprendre à quel point notre relation est plus ça. Et puis, au moment où nous étions le plus proches, je lui ai dit. Je crois que c'était la première fois que je l'ai dit. Alors comme quand c'est la première fois qu'on fait quelque chose, j'ai fais un vœux. Elle ne m'a pas répondu, elle n'avait pas à le faire... Mais je lui ai dit.

« Je t'aime, Rosalie. Pour de vrai. »

Je l'ai rarement vu plus heureuse. Elle m'a fait un sourire renversant, de ceux qui m'ont rendu amoureux d'elle. J'ai rarement été aussi heureux. C'était un de ces moments parfaits, vous savez . Je suis sûr que vous en avez vécu aussi.

Maintenant, elle est à coté de moi. Je sais qu'elle ne rêve que de partir, parce que c'est difficile à vivre, de comprendre que votre meilleur ami est amoureux de vous. Alors je l'ai embrassée.

« Je sais que tu es en train de flipper, donc je t'autorise à sortir, à aller dans un coin et à repenser à tout ça. Tu m'envoies un mail, quand tu as compris que je suis sérieux. »

Elle s'est rhabillée. Elle a pris toutes ses affaires, m'a embrassé sur la joue, parce qu'elle ne sait pas où elle en est. Et puis, bah comme on s'y attendais tous...Elle est partie.

Elle reviendra. Je la connais.

Je me suis endormi, et je vais être en retard en DCFM. Mais je m'en fous. Le principal, c'est d'abord que je regarde mes mails.

**Vous avez un nouveau message.**

Wesh, Malefoy,

Faudra que tu m'expliques comment ça s'est passé.

Valentina Belby.

MERDE. Je pensais que Rose m'aurait répondu. Mais c'est trop tôt. Tant pis. Je vais en cours, déprimé...

Vous allez pas le croire ! Nate a rompu avec Alex. Il dit qu'il n'en pouvait plus de ces caprices. Il dit que ça fait plus de quatre mois qu'il est avec la mauvaise fille, celle dont il n'est pas amoureux. Évidemment, Alex est en train de déprimer. Tina a peur que Nate veuille de nouveau sortir avec elle, et elle ne sait pas que faire : choisir une amitié avec une fille qui ne l'a jamais respectée, ou sortir avec le garçon qu'elle aime depuis si longtemps ? C'est effectivement un dilemme.

« Scorpius, tu en penses quoi, toi ? C'est qui, la fille avec qui Nathan veut sortir ? Demande Alex.

J'en sais rien.

Si, tu le sais. Mais tu ne veux rien dire...

Ouais, je sais. Mais je ne te dirais rien, Alex, parce que je t'apprécie énormément, mais que la fille en question, si tu tenais vraiment à elle, et si tu tenais vraiment à Nate, tu saurais toi même qui c'est... je soupire.

J'ai fais une fausse-couche, Scorpius !

Je sais Alexia. Je le sais, j'en suis désolé. Mais que veux tu que je te dise ? Il ne peut pas être avec toi alors qu'il ne t'aime même plus. C'est mieux comme ça.

Surement, renchérit Junior. Alex, faut que tu passes à autre chose. Tu le savais en sortant avec lui, Nate ne t'aime pas. Il est amoureux d'une autre fille, et il ne peut plus supporter de rester avec toi par pitié...

Junior, ça suffit, le coupe Tina. Écoutes Alex, j'aimerais qu'on parle un peu, toutes les deux.

Ça ira, merci, dit sèchement Alex qui fait alors partir Tina.

Pourquoi tu l'as rembarrée ? »

Alex me regarde, gênée. Elle est triste, je le sais. Je peux le voir, parce que dans ses yeux, des larmes se forment. Elle m'entraine à l'écart :

« Je suis pas si conne, Scorpius. Je sais que c'est Tina. Je le vois à la façon dont ils se regardent. Je l'ai toujours su. Mais ça n'empêche que je ne voulais pas le laisser partir. Nate, c'est mon premier amour, tu comprends ? Même si c'est pas réciproque, c'était bien de savoir que quelqu'un était là si j'en avais besoin... Je t'ai demandé, parce que je voulais être sûre. Mais _je la connais bien, _ça m'a réconfortée dans mon idée. C'est elle. Le pire, c'est de savoir que ça n'a jamais été moi. Tu imagines, c'est comme si Rose sortait avec toi en étant amoureuse de Junior !

Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

Enfin, Scorpius. Ça crève les yeux que vous êtes fait l'un pour l'autre... « _Meilleurs amis »_, on y croit tous. Vous êtes toujours collés, toujours ensemble, toujours en train de parler dans votre coin, ou de faire des choses qu'on ignore – ou qu'on fait semblant d'ignorer. Ça fait un bout de temps qu'on le sait tous, on attend que vous vous en rendiez compte. Mais au bout de sept ans, SEPT ans, vous avez pas énormément bougé, à part quelques nuits passées ensemble, vous en êtes toujours au même stade de votre relation bizarre.

Ça te regarde pas, mais déjà il n'y a pas de rapport entre mon histoire et la tienne. Et ensuite, c'est Rose qui a du mal à avancer, pas moi.

Bien sûr que il y a un rapport ! _L'amour._ J'essaie de t'expliquer que tu aurais fais la même chose à ma place, sourit Alex.

Non. Je n'aurais pas emprisonné Rose. Je l'aurais laissée être heureuse avec le garçon dont elle est amoureuse. Et c'est peut être d'ailleurs le cas, on en sait rien...

Ahah. Moi, je sais ! Scorpius, Rose me parle de toi depuis, disons, la troisième année. _« Est ce que tu crois qu'il va sortir avec elle ? Oh mon dieuuu, Scorpius a une nouvelle copine...Dis, Alex, est-ce que c'est possible, l'amitié fille-garçon ? » _Alors crois moi : y'a pas d'autre garçon.

Je lui ai dit que je l'aime. S'il n'y a pas d'autre garçon, pourquoi n'a-t-elle pas répondu ?

Parce que c'est Rose. »

Ça explique tout. En effet. Merci Alex. Je n'ai pas de nouveau mail. Ça craint.

J'attends...

J'attends...

J'attends toujours le mail.

Mais il ne vient pas.

.

Elle est là, pas loin. Elle me regarde discrètement - ahah, si elle croit que je n'ai rien vu, elle se plante. Évidemment que j'ai vu. Je guette un geste, un petit signe qui montrerait qu'elle m'aime aussi.

Mon dieu, je suis romantique. PIRE : JE SUIS AMOUREUX !

Je lui envoie un mail ? Non. Si ?

**Mails envoyés : un.**

Rose,

Je sais même pas quoi dire.

J'attends que tu me répondes. J'ai jamais attendu autant... C'est ta faute, je deviens presque romantique. J'ai envie de crier partout, de venir te voir et te montrer un poème que j'aurais écris, parce que je pourrais limite écrire un poème. Argh. Réponds, bordel.

A ton avis ?

**Mails reçus : zéro.**

Connards, ils sont vraiment affreux. Ils pourraient envoyer plus vite que ça. ELLE POURRAIT REPONDRE AUSSI...

Dix minutes après, elle a toujours pas répondu...

Toujours rien...

Je vais me suicider...

Rien, nada, niente. Allez, Rose, allez, allez. Tu peux pas me laisser comme ça sans réponse...

**Mails envoyés : deux.**

Maman,

Je vais tuer Rose pour les informations qu'elle t'a données. Parce que en plus, je lui ai dit que je l'aime, et elle me répond pas !

Scorpius.

Rose,

Je deviens pathétique... Aides-moi.

Scorpius.

Je m'affiche, là ! Qu'elle répondeee, s'il vous plait, qu'elle réponde.

Une minute. Vous croyez qu'elle va répondre ? Jsuis sûr que vous pensez que oui. Bah, elle m'a pas répondu, en tout cas... J'attends qu'elle réponde. C'est toujours comme ça, d'être amoureux ?

! UN MAIL !

**Vous avez un nouveau message:**

Scorpius,

Tu lui as dis quoi ? Oh mon dieu, tu as enfin compris !

Dieu soit loué. On s'inquiétait.

A. Malefoy & D. Malefoy.

Je HAIS mes parents. Apparemment, tout le monde savait avant moi que j'étais amoureux. Je supporte pas que les gens aient raison. Mais bon.

Attendez.

J'ai un mail .

**Vous avez reçu un nouveau message:**

Scorpius,

Je t'aime. Évidemment que je t'aime. Il m'a pas fallu cinq minutes pour le comprendre.

Rose Weasley.

_Évidemment qu'elle m'aime._


	10. Chapter 10

Eh bien, voici la fin qui est là. Ca sent les adieux larmoyants, et les remerciements. Alors je vous remercie, vous lectrices et lecteurs, d'avoir consacré un peu de temps à cette fanfiction. Elle se finit ici, et j'espère que vous aurez passé un bon moment. Moi, j'ai passé des moments géniaux à l'écrire, en tout cas. Et je vous souhaite à tous une bonne continuation. Des tas de bisous.

_A Hugo, celui dont je suis dépendante._

** Me parlez pas d'amour.**

Tout le monde me connaît. Parfois, ça m'ennuie. Le reste du temps c'est plutôt cool. En ce moment, j'aime être le mec le plus hype de Poudlard. Je me sens plus, sans aucun doute. Mais après tout, vous savez quoi ? J'ai raison.

Ma copine est la fille la plus canon que j'ai jamais rencontrée. Pourtant, des filles, j'en ai rencontré des tas. Aucune qui lui arrive au bout de la baguette. Je ne serais pas amoureux d'elle toute ma vie. Je veux dire, c'est impossible que je ne craque pas avec une fille pareille. Mais je n'oublierais jamais les moments qu'on a vécus. Et pas que ceux dans la Salle Sur Demande, ne vous méprenez pas. Rose et moi, on a passé des tas de moments géniaux ensemble. Et même si je suis sûr qu'elle trouvera quelqu'un d'autre pour lui faire des jolis enfants, je sais que je ne l'abandonnerais jamais. Une fille comme Rose, ça se chope et ça ne se lâche plus jamais. Sérieux.

Et si j'ai appris un truc, à Poudlard, c'est pas comment faire bouger sa b(r)aguette. C'est plutôt comment on peut être dingue d'une sorcière sans s'en apercevoir aux bons moments. J'ai même pas tiré de leçon de ça, enfin c'est évident que j'arriverais jamais à dire mes sentiments à une autre qu'elle.

Rosalie Weasley, c'est un mélange de boucles brunes et de totale incompréhension. Elle me tue, littéralement. C'est ses façons de me regarder, comme ça, sans ciller. C'est sa façon de se déplacer et d'attirer tous les regards. C'est sa beauté, mais c'est plus que ça. C'est son aura. Cette fille a tout, elle est... Comment dire ? Parfaite. Ne lui répétez pas, sinon ma crédibilité va en prendre un gros coup. Non, ça vous le gardez bien pour vous. Sinon c'est elle qui risque de plus se sentir. Même si elle aurait raison.

« Scorpius Malefoy, tu m'as caché quelque chose ! S'exclame Tina

J'avoue... J'ai mangé le dernier chocolat. Tu me pardonnes ?

T'es con. Mais félicitations, non ? Rit-elle

Tu sais, je crois pas avoir besoin de félicitations pour manger du chocolat. C'est pas trop difficile.

Arrête ça, je te parle sérieusement, pour une fois, soupire Tina.

Les nouvelles vont vite, tout de même, dis-je

Toujours, à Poudlard.

J'ai même pas encore vu Rose...

Crois-moi ou pas, ça va pas tarder. »

J'aimerais bien la croire. Le truc, c'est que j'ai même pas besoin de la croire. Elle est là. Comme une apparition. On dirait de la magie. Tina s'éclipse, je me retrouve seul face à Rose. Elle n'ose pas s'approcher de moi, mais je lui indique qu'elle peut s'asseoir à côté de moi, promis je ne mange pas.

« Pas tout de suite, du moins,

C'est bien ça qui m'inquiète. Tu comptes me faire souffrir avant, avoues ! Sourit-elle

Oui, très longtemps. Je vais te torturer à tel point que tu rêveras juste de ne m'avoir jamais connu.

Je fais déjà ce rêve ! Ironise Rose.

Vilaine. J'espère que tu as honte de ta méchanceté.

Même pas.

Je voulais savoir, est-ce que tu m'as envoyé un mail, genre, tout à l'heure ? questionne-je

C'est possible. »

Elle a un sourire mystérieux, inquisiteur. A mon avis, elle se demande comment je vais réagir. Le truc, c'est que je sais pas trop comment réagir. Parce que si j'étais un mec de ceux qu'il y a dans vos séries moldues, je l'aurais déjà embrassée de partout, je lui aurais déclamé un poème plein de bons sentiments. Comme un putain de _prince charmant_. Mais moi, voyez vous, je suis sorcier. J'ai des valeurs !

« Est ce que je dois le dire ? Je demande

Ouais. Obligé.

D'accord, d'accord... Rosalie Weasley, voulez vous bien.. »

Dans sa tête, c'est l'extase. Au bout de sept longues années, le grand, le beau Scorpius va enfin lui demander de sortir avec lui. Je pourrais bien répondre par des tas de façons différentes, je pourrais dire que je n'ai pas envie d'une vraie relation, je pourrais dire que j'ai déjà une autre en vue, parce que c'est vrai que la petite là-bas, avec ses cheveux blonds, elle m'attire vraiment. Mais après tout, pourquoi je ferais ça ? J'ai aucune envie de lui sortir une grande tirade débile, du genre sortie d'un livre. Le type romantique, c'est pas moi. Je l'ai jamais été, pourquoi ça changerait maintenant ? Je pourrais aussi lui dire que j'ai pas envie que notre amitié soit brisée, parce que c'est sûr qu'un jour on sera plus ensemble et qu'on regrettera tous les deux, parce qu'on était vraiment des meilleurs amis formidables. Je pourrais aussi dire la vérité. Mais aucune envie.

«...enlever votre pied de cette table ! Enfin, combien de fois faut-il le répéter? Terminais-je

Très bien. »

Elle semble vexée. Elle a peut être raison, mais j'ai fais le premier pas, je peux pas m'afficher comme ça, non plus, faut qu'elle comprenne ça. On est en pleine salle commune, je peux pas lui demander de sortir avec moi. De toute façon, c'est totalement dépassé, de demander de sortir avec quelqu'un. Quand on a dix-sept ans, on fait plus ce genre de trucs. On passe directement à l'action. Elle a compris, on pourrait sauter la partie je-t'aime-tu-m'aimes-on-s'embrasse-youpi-on-sort-ensemble ? _Non_ _? _

« Je pensais que t'avais grandi, que t'étais plus un gamin qui a besoin de sa petite popularité, de ses petites copines au QI pas supérieur à 10, de son image de beau gosse _bad boy_, que tu n'es pas soi dit en passant parce que crois moi, les beaux gosses, ça n'envoie pas des mails enflammés et après en face rien du tout ! Je pensais qu'au bout de sept ans, tu serais suffisamment mûr, et grand, pour entamer une réelle relation avec une fille qui t'intéresse. Mais non. Au bout de dix-sept ans, t'es même pas capable de voir que t'es juste un petit garçon, qui pourras jamais se débrouiller pour prendre ses couilles et dire qu'il est amoureux. Imbécile. »

Imbécile. Elle m'a traité d'imbécile. Et je l'ai pas retenue. Je suis tout seul, comme un con. Je viens de me faire jeter pas par une fille, mais par LA fille...

« Eh, mec, ça va ? Demande Nate, qui sort de nulle part.

Ouais...Gros, comment tu fais quand tu sais que t'as fais une grosse connerie avec une fille ?

Tant que t'as compris que c'était juste une grosse connerie, bah tu vas la voir, et tu t'excuses.

Ouais, c'est bien ce que je craignais. Bon, faut que j'y aille, je... A plus, merci! »

Je vais vers le dortoir des filles, quand Nate me rappelle :

« Elle est dans le parc, mec. »

Je ne sais pas comment il sait de qui je parlais, mais bon. Je décide de sortir, de m'expliquer. Si je peux, ne pas m'excuser. Au pire, c'est Rose, et je pourrais le faire pour elle. Si je fais un effort. Bon. Je marche, je ne suis pas pressé. Je rencontre plein de gens qui m'admirent car oui, c'est la classe d'être le fils de Drago Malefoy. Et puis c'est la classe d'être un Serpentard. Je me retrouve devant la porte qui mène à notre endroit du parc. Mais il pleut, dehors. J'ai pas envie de gâcher tout mon brushing, sérieux. Qu'est ce que ça peut être affreux, ce que ça vous fait faire, les petites-copines. Enfin, les futures.

J'espère.

Bon. Je prends mon courage à deux mains. Et hop, dehors. Quel temps pourri, pour un été. J'ai l'impression qu'en Angleterre, il pleut tout le temps. C'est fou, ça. Je marche vite, parce que cette fois, hors de question de rester dehors longtemps si madame n'est même pas là .

D'ailleurs vous allez rire. Madame est pas là. Je pourrais tuer Nathan s'il était devant moi, là. Je vous jure. M'envoyer dehors par cette pluie horrible, c'est vraiment cruel ! Tout à fait digne de n'importe quel serpentard, certes, mais bon, quand même, à moi, son ami de toujours! Je rentre dans Poudlard, la queue entre les jambes (c'est le cas de le dire). Les gens ont beau me regarder en riant, je sais qu'un jour ils comprendront.

« Vous regardez quoi , petits cons ? » m'énerve-je.

Je crois qu'ils ont peur que je dégaine ma super-baguette et que je les avada-kedavrise tous. Je ferais pas ça. J'ai des principes, n'oublions pas. Je suis un sorcier, après tout. Et non, sachez que je n'ai rien contre ceux dont le sang n'est pas pur. Je sais que si je suis supérieur, ce n'est pas par mon sang. C'est par ma gueule ! Et croyez moi quand je vous dit que mes chevilles sont parfaites, et non elles ne grossissent pas.

Je reconnais des cheveux bouclés. Rose ! Je la suis, mais elle commence à courir, et elle va dans les toilettes des filles. M'en fous, j'y vais, c'est la toilettes de Mimi Geignarde. Il y a jamais personne là-bas. Sauf Rose, bien sûr. Elle y est toujours fourrée, parce que c'est là que sa brillante mère a fait pour la première fois de sa vie du polynectar. Que de nostalgie !

Rose s'enferme dans les premières toilettes. Je toque :

« Rose... je commence

Laisse tomber, Scorpius. Dégage.

Attends. S'il te plait, Rose, faut que je te parle.

Non, dégage. On a rien à se dire ! Crie-t-elle

Je sais que t'es fâchée...

Non ! Je suis pas fâchée, je m'en fous ! J'ai pas envie de t'écouter, dégage maintenant. C'est des toilettes pour filles, je te signale.

S'il te plait, Rose... Moi j'ai des choses à dire.

Et bien je m'en fous. Va les dire à une autre fille naïve comme moi.

J'ai jamais dis ce que je t'ai dis à une autre.

Peu m'importe ! Dégage, sérieux. Je veux plus te voir, Scorpius.

Pas moi. Ouvre la porte, allez. Je te dis ce que j'ai à dire et ensuite je te promets que je te laisse tranquille. Accorde moi cinq minutes de plus, implore-je

Je t'ai donné sept ans. C'est trop tard.

Cinq minutes. Je t'en supplie.

Pas une de plus. Et c'est parce que je sais que t'es capable de dormir ici alors que j'ai faim.»

Elle ouvre la porte, croise les bras sur sa poitrine et me fixe méchamment.

« Allez. T'as cinq minutes. Défoule toi.

Rose, écoute, j'ai pas l'intention de te dire des trucs dignes de ce que tu voudrais entendre. J'ai pas l'habitude de parler à une fille comme je vais te parler, donc ne m'en veux pas si je sais pas trop quoi dire et si ça sonne faux. Bon, je sais que tu me détestes et tout, parce que je suis con, et que j'ai pas compris que j'avais sept ans pour t'avoir. Je pensais juste vraiment qu'on était meilleurs potes. Mais... Tu vois, je t'ai cherché partout là, enfin non, pas partout, juste dans le parc, mais il pleuvait, et c'était horrible, parce que t'étais même pas là, même si je te cherchais, j'te trouvais pas. En plus je suis resté comme un con, genre dix minutes devant la porte, à me demander si je sortais ou pas. Mais tu vois je suis sorti. Sur le coup j'ai pas trop compris pourquoi, mais je me suis dit que tu le valais bien. Avant ça, j'ai vu Nathan, et je lui ai demandé des conseils. Tu te rends compte? C'est Nathan qui m'a donné un conseil. Il m'a dit de m'excuser. Et tu sais très bien que j'ai du mal à foutre ma fierté de côté, mais je le fais. Je le fais parce que je me rends compte que j'ai vraiment été con là, que j'ai pas assumé alors que tu vois moi j'attends que ça, de me balader à tes côtés, de montrer à tous les petits connards qui veulent sortir avec toi, que toi et moi, on est ensemble. Enfin ça, c'était avant que tu me détestes, bien sûr. Là je veux juste te dire que je sais que j'ai été nul, je veux.. Bah, m'excuser quoi. Je te présente mes excuses, parce que même si tu veux probablement plus de moi, j'ai eu tord, et je me détesterais toute ma vie si je tentais pas tout pour t'avoir. Attends, je sais que les cinq minutes sont passées.. Mais s'il te plaît. C'est la première fois. J'ai jamais voulu quelqu'un autant que je te veux, j'ai jamais pensé à quelqu'un autant que là je pense à toi et surtout avant toi, j'ai jamais déblatéré pendant des heures pour essayer de te convaincre que je suis pas si nul que ça... J'ai jamais raconté ma vie comme je te la raconte à toi, et j'ai jamais rien dit d'aussi nunuche que ce que je te dis là. En plus j'arrive pas à te dire ce que je veux te dire pour de vrai, donc encore un peu de patience, j'ai presque fini. Rose, je peux pas te promettre de t'aimer toute ma vie, je peux pas te promettre d'être là jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare, je peux pas te promettre d'être le mari que tu auras, ni le père de tes enfants, je peux même pas te promettre que je serais le mec de tes rêves, je peux pas te promettre tout ça. Je peux juste te promettre une chose : c'est que si tu dis rien, si tu t'en vas, si tu tentes pas de te mettre avec moi, alors tu auras attendu sept ans pour rien... Alors que si tu restes avec moi, je te promets que je dirais plus jamais de trucs aussi profonds. Ce sera juste bien, tu sais pourquoi ? Parce que là, je t'aime, je t'ai regardé dans les yeux pendant dix minutes, et c'est un bon début je trouve. Là, je t'aime, et je veux pas laisser passer la plus belle histoire d'amour que j'aurais jamais. Rose, pardonne-moi de ne pas avoir su te le dire avant..

C'est trop tard, Scorpius... Je peux pas... Ca change rien...

Si ! Ça change tout ! Je t'aime, ça change tout...

Pourquoi ça changerait tout ? Après tout, toi et moi savons très bien que notre histoire dure depuis des années, et rien n'a évolué en sept ans. Pourquoi ça évoluerait en quelques heures ?

Je sais pas... Mais Rose, tu peux pas me jeter, après m'avoir dit que tu m'aimes !

C'est pas l'envie de t'embrasser qui manque. Et celle de te gifler non plus. Parce que ton discours à deux noises, là... Scorpius, je t'aime, c'est vrai, mais tu dois comprendre que je ne peux pas être avec toi, parce que notre relation n'aboutira jamais, que j'ai dix-huit ans, et que je veux une vraie relation, pas juste une nuit, pas juste quelques jours. Je veux plus.

Je peux pas te promettre la lune !

Non... J'ai cru comprendre. Mais Scorpius, je peux pas t'attendre, sachant que je sais que d'autres le peuvent. Désolée, mais je n'ai plus envie.»

Et elle est partie. C'est ce jour-là que j'ai perdu l'amour de ma vie. J'ignorais totalement que je ne la reverrais jamais, mais ce n'était peut être pas plus mal. Je ne revis en vérité aucun de mes camarades de Serpentard. Je partis de Poudlard, bouleversé. Alors ainsi, j'étais sorcier, mais je ne pouvais pas avoir la femme que je voulais ? A quoi bon ? J'ai laissé tomber la sorcellerie pour quelques années, j'ai fais le tour du Monde. Il paraît que Tina et Nathan se sont mariés et qu'ils ont eu des tas d'enfants, ça me fait plaisir pour eux. Alex, quand à elle, elle est devenue une femme politique active, qui lutte pour l'égalité des Sorcières et des Sorciers. Et Rose, ah ! Rose. Elle s'est mariée avec un certain astronaute, nommé Matt. Elle a son conte de fée.

Et moi ? Oh, moi, je n'oublie rien de ce que j'ai vécu avec cette fille aux jolies boucles brunes. En fait, c'est vrai, j'étais tombé totalement amoureux de Rosalie, et ce jour-là, j'ai cru que mon coeur s'était brisé en tellement de morceaux que je pourrais plus jamais les ramasser..

Heureusement, je suis Scorpius Malefoy.

_The End._

Je vous laisse digérer cette fin, parce que j'imagine que ce n'était pas ce à quoi vous vous attendiez, avouez ! Je trouve que c'est la fin la plus appropriée. Parce qu'avouons-le : Scorpius et Rose, c'est banal. Moi je préfère dire que Rose est une fille qui en a eu sa claque d'attendre l'_homme de sa vie_, quoi. Normal. Et Scorpius, lui, c'est un amour de la laisser s'en aller comme ça. C'est un choix difficile, et il aurait pu lui courrir après mais bon, après tout, c'est_ Scorpius Malefoy, _le gros connard qu'on aime tous. Bon, et bien gros bisous :)


End file.
